Prince of the Pokemon Awakens
by Darkjumper
Summary: Betrayed by his 'friends and family' Ash's his true power of Aura awakens and those who have betrayed him will realize their mistake. This story is officially of starsmoon1981 I took over this story with permission of starsmoon1981. Later in story hints of other shippings. 10 of the 32 chapters done. BETA-READER WANTED! ON HIATUS!
1. The suffering begins!

**Author notices: This story is officially from starsmoon1981, I took over the story (of course with permission). My story's name maybe different than the one of starsmoon1981 but the story is almost the same as his story but this story has less grammar errors. So NO FLAMES to starsmoon1981 or me. Now enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any form.**

**Chapter 1: **The suffering begins!

* * *

For a young Pokemon trainer seems that his life was over, a few hours after his dream of being a Pokemon master was totally destroyed by his most powerful rival Paul Shinji. A cruel and vile trainer and he was willing to give the lives of his Pokemon to use to achieve his goal. He will do anything to win, even if it cost the lives of his Pokemon. And that was the difference between Paul and Ash; he lost everything in that fight. People thought it was arrogant, that somebody gives everything to the Pokemon. Ash did not think so; he was always caring and was able to give his life for those who needed it. And someone could testify that and that someone was his best friend, a yellow electric Pokemon named Pikachu. He has always trusted Ash and he would follow him to the end of the world. But the fall of the young trainer was very painful and it was not only by the defeat in the Lily of the Valley Conference by Paul, but the greatest pain came from the treachery of it as he sees his friends, you could almost say that he has no family.

A young Ash Ketchum was in a room with his Pikachu, who had recovered from the severe beating that Paul just given him, taking away all hope of winning the Lily of the Valley Conference and therefore to become a Pokemon master. He sighed deeply because people did not understand. Even his friends said how powerful Paul was. The worst thing to be a Pokemon master is to let your own Pokemon suffer because of a title.

"You know Pikachu, I never will put you or my other Pokemon in danger, you are the only thing I have, it's not worth to win at the expense of suffering, please forgive me." said Ash in a tone of great sadness.

"Pika pika pika pika pika pi pi" (I know you're not as Paul Ash, you are unique so I will always be with you) said Pikachu with a smile to his trainer.

"What is it Pikachu, so I want you to know that it is not your fault or that of my other Pokemon, only mine. I should have known the tricks of Paul. So forgive me Pikachu, I don't deserve to be your friend or your trainer. Perhaps the only thing I'm in agreement with Paul is that I'm a loser and not worthy of you to be my Pokemon. I feel the same with Staraptor, Torterra, Charizard, and the others I have met." said a really sad Ash.

And at that point Pikachu was more than shocked, he was worried. He was so much that he wanted to throw a thunderbolt against him, but the sadness and loneliness in the eyes of his partner were too big. Then he heard voices that change the life of Ash forever.

"It is amazing how that idiot cannot do anything right for once in his life." said a very annoyed Misty.

"It's true that I've traveled so much with him, at first you and then with the other girls. I can't understand why Ash is still so weak.' said Brock with annoyance in his voice.

"Imagine; that the fool must believe that we support him. He's wrong. Thank god I never had faith in him." Max said while grinning.

"True, since I saw him he gave me the impression of being a real trainer." said May with sarcasm in her voice.

"The good news is that I just talked with Paul, and he offered me to train and help me. If a trainer is just as pathetic as Ash, who lives in a dream where he believes only in the best of everyone, then he'll get nowhere in life."

"Wow Dawn what luck, instead we had to go through all the time pretending that he had skills, when it was all contraire." said Misty sighing deeply.

"Tell me about it. I'm his mother and now I have to go back to Pallet town with such shame. Why can't Ash be as skilled as Gary or Paul?" said Delia with resignation.

At that point Pikachu was angry, and that was understandable. He wanted to electrocute all as them. He could not believe that those people who knew Ash so long, that those people were more cruel and selfish than Team Rocket. Team Rocket were saints compared to them, but Ash risked his life so many times for them, and that is how they paid him?! Then Pikachu realized that he was not the only one that heard the conversation between the others. He looked to Ash and what he saw broke his heart completely. Ash, who was always smiling and was cheerful, was now literally dead. Ash's will to live was gone. He wanted to die.

"So worthless eh, Pikachu. Well if you do not want me anymore as your trainer then so be it." said Ash. Ash left quickly, not waiting for a response from his trusted partner.

"Pika pika pika pikapi" (Oh Arceus do not let you think I will do that Ash ….. Ash, Ashhhhhhh) screamed Pikachu fearing the worst for his friend.

The young trainer ran into the woods as if his life depended on it, for no longer worth living; that is why he left. To Pikachu and the other Pokemon, their beloved trainer, and his love for each one of them, was so great to let them live with someone else.

"WHY ARCEUS? WHY? WHY AM I SO PATHETC THAT I AM NOT WORTHY TO HAVE EVERYONE ON MY SIDE? I HAVE NO FRIENDS AND NO FAMILY! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! PIKACHU AND THE OTHERS WILL BE OFF WITHOUT ME. IT'S CLEAR THAT EVERYONE'S HAPPY WITHOUT ME!" Ash screamed out loud. Then he fell to the ground, crying for so long, until Pikachu reached him and he approached his friend. The pain was so intense. For the first time in his life, Pikachu felt hatred for the people who did this to someone as special as Ash.

But Pikachu was not alone in the suffering of Ash, all the Pokemon around the world felt his pain and sorrow. The pain that consumes Ash was their own pain, their guardian angel who protected them at all cost was broken and the cheerful and friendly Ash had died today. A few of his Pokemon friends Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeout did not hesitate a second to leave everything they did because the pain of their friend was so intense, they would find and protect Ash, because no one messes with Ash and get away with it.

In the Hall of Origin, where the legendary Pokemon live. Arceus has been watching over Ash since his birth until today. He has always thought that young boy had the purest heart of all people, he was not chosen for nothing, so what he did not understand why the poor boy was abandoned and betrayed by he considered his friends and family. Arceus wanted to destroy the people who destroy the life of the Chosen One, but deep in the soul of the trainer, there is no desire for destruction. But there are signs of grief, pain and especially the desire to die, but to the thought of a dead Ash, Arceus shivering all over his body. He had decided that anyone or anything will not hurt him again.

"I guess we all know why we are here?" asked Arceus seriously at the other legendary Pokemon.

"Arceus, we know that the aura of the Chosen One takes off fast. We cannot lose him Arceus." Suicune said while crying.

"I know some people are stupid, but injuring anyone and especially someone as pure as Ash is very stupid, even for them. I would prefer to return and try to end their lives." Mewtwo said angrily while worrying about Ash.

"The soul of Ash is broken and by that of his "friends and family." That was incredibly cruel under such conditions, but we cannot do without Ash." said Latias while she worried about what might happen to her protector.

"It is true, we must find a way to get the Chosen One away from the abyss because if we lose him, the Pokemon on Earth, including myself, then do not have the desire to continue living." said Lugia extremely concerned about Ash.

"It is true Lugia, Ash has already rescued each of us once. He risked his life for me and the Tree of Beginning. So I have no doubt that when Ash is gone we do not want to live anymore because what Ash has achieved a lot." said Mew grateful for knowing Ash.

"Are you all ready to leave the Pokemon dimension to be with Ash? Would you would be willing to live on Earth together with Ash?" Arceus asked seriously at his colleagues. While he waited for the answer, Arceus asks himself whether this can do to save the life of Ash.

While the other legendary Pokemon were surprised by the offer of their father, they closed their eyes and thought of every time they got into trouble. The only ones who were there for them was Ash, who risked his life for theirs. There was no doubt in their decision, so Celebi decided to speak for everyone.

"Father, we have decided, so I speak for everyone here that we what to be Ash his Pokemon.  
This is our way to show our gratitude to him and so we can keep him safe against those who have him have hurt." said Celebi about their decision.

On Earth, and especially in the depths of the forest, where Ash's pain is still very strong, it was raining very hard and not only that, Ash is completely unconscious and soaked. He had a really high temperature and Pikachu was going crazy because he didn't know what to do. At first sight, it might be noted that Ash has no desire to live and he was more than willing to kill him and that brought Pikachu into panic, and not so little either.

"Pika pika pika pikapi pikapi pikapi pika" (Do not dare not die Ash! Do you hear me, I will not let you die. Like it or not like you will stay with me! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME Ash Ketchum) A distraught Pikachu yelled at his trainer.

But it seemed that his trainer would not listen, but instead, his fever got worse by the second. In the spirit of Ash, he couldn't carry on anymore. All he wanted is for Pikachu and the rest of his Pokemon to find a truly effective trainer, and that this trainer would raise them to be good and protect what he believed in. Pikachu was more than desperate, Pikachu would cry when Ash died.

Pikachu suddenly felt the presence of two beings, one was a Pokemon and the other was a human.

"Pika pika pika pika pi pi pika chu pikapi pikapi pikapi" (I'd leave if I were you, whoever you are. I will not let you come closer to my friend. Ash will not be hurt again while I live) said a very angry Pikachu who would do anything to put his best friend to protect.

"Pikachu calm down, I do not want to harm Ash. After everything I went through, I would not want to hurt any case." said a voice from a bush.

Pikachu then saw clearly who the Pokemon and the human were. Pikachu was really surprised, because it was Sir Aaron and his Lucario.

"Pika pika Pikaaaa pikapi" (Arceus , what is happening here? Lucario, Sir Aaron, how are you here?) Asked a surprised Pikachu.

Pikachu, we will tell you later how we are alive. But our first worry is about Ash, and you know that I can understand you." replied Sir Aaron.

"It feels good to know, because otherwise I would lose my voice. But our focus should be on Ash because it's very bad." said Pikachu concerned about his friend.

At that moment, Sir Aaron touched Ash his forehead and he felt different things. First, that his temperature is quite higher than normal. Second, he felt that Ash wanted to die and that he was also mentally wronged. Sir Aaron could hear every word that his 'friends' had said about him.

"Ohhhhh my son, what have they done to you?" asked a concerned Sir Aaron.

**To be continued...**


	2. Sir Aaron to the rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 2: **Sir Aaron to the rescue.

* * *

At the time that Sir Aaron approached Ash and called him his son, Pikachu couldn't understand anything anymore. Sir Aaron was hoping to see his son again, but during other conditions. Thanks to Mew, he and Lucario were next to someone very important to him in his life. Ash was the product of the love between Sir Aaron and a young lady named Marion. During an accident they had given Ash to Celebi to get him to safety. That was a mistake because Ash was so heartbroken. But seeing his sick son who wanted to die was not good. Lucario was also concerned about Ash. He only knew him for a short time, but he had no idea that he is the son of his teacher. They were both surprised that at how the humanity, simplicity and kindness of the boy was gone. They were even more surprised at how the people in Ash's life really turned out to be. How could they look down on someone so special? So he looked at Ash and Pikachu. Sir Aaron decided to tell about his life. He would tell Ash that he was the last guardian of aura later.

"I suppose that you want some explanations Pikachu.'' said Sir Aaron. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Pikachu nodded.

"Well here's what happened; Mew came to us and revived us. This was possible since our bodies were connected to the Tree of Beginning, but that didn't mean that we were dead, we were just in a kind of dream-like state. We could feel everything around us as if we were awake" said Lucario with a deep sigh.

"So that's what happened?" asked Pikachu seriously.

"The Tree of Beginning felt the sorrow of Ash. Not only the tree but all the Pokemon in the world, including the Legendaries.'' said Lucario.

"WOW! I didn't know the extent of Ash pain. If only I could keep my best friend from suffering" said Pikachu sadly as he looked at Ash.

"Nobody could've predicted that happening Pikachu. Not even Arceus would think that the friends of Ash would betray him. Well, back on what we were talking about. The Tree of Beginning told us how you felt all the anger, sadness, and suffering that Ash was experiencing. Then, something impossible happened…" explained Lucario.

Mew started to fly like crazy around the Tree of Beginning, crying strongly. Crying because the person who she considered a faithful friend, and who she had saved as much times. That was Ash Ketchum, the young trainer of Pallet town. But, known in the Pokemon World, he is the chosen one, the protector of Pokemon. The Chosen One began to fall into despair.

"I must do something. I must do something. Ash, why do you want this? You cannot die, you cannot leave us. I love you Chosen One!" a totally hopeless Mew said to herself.

But suddenly, she lit up with a radiant smile. She knew that the only person who could bring Ash back from the despair he was in, and she who he was. It was the very same Sir Aaron, not only was he the last aura guardian, but he was the father of Ash. Only Mew and Celebi knew about the past of Ash. So Mew set out to revive both Sir Aaron and his faithful Lucario. It took most of her psychic power, but with help from the Tree of the Beginning, she succeeded in restoring the human and the Pokemon.

Finally both of them woke up. Sir Aaron was the first one to speak

"What is going on here? Is this possible? ... Mew what have you to do with this?" asked Sir Aaron, surprised totally.

"I cannot believe that we are actually revived." said Lucario, equally surprised as his master.

"Indeed Sir Aaron, Lucario I have revived you but we have a problem Sir Aaron a depression Ash.' said Mew nervous by the reaction of Sir Aaron.

And it was in the certain thing in fearing, because at the moment that the name Ash was heard, the world of Sir Aaron was falling. Sir Aaron concentrate and what he saw in the eyes of the young trainer, it gave him chills all over, the emotions of wrath, pain, impotence, lost, and desires to die enormously in the heart of Ash. Now the life was giving him a new opportunity to be with him again.

"Celebi and I are so sorry Sir Aaron. We couldn't fulfill the promise, but now we must save your son! Please, the Pokemon of the planet, we need Ash with us" said Mew sincerely distressed.

"This is not good; my son is the best thing that happened to me and my wife. I will do my best to make sure that he does not die." said Sir Aaron seriously.

''And that's the part of story why we're here Pikachu. Sir Aaron gave me back all of my memories, about him and Ash. It's positive that the chosen one is the son of Sir Aaron. You will know the whole story when we leave here" Lucario said ending part of the story.

"WOW! That's all what I can say on the matter, but how did you two get here?" asked Pikachu.

"It is simple, it's because I brought them here" said a voice in the air.

Pikachu was surprised to see a figure in the air. It was a Pokemon; the Pokemon was a bird-like dragon Pokemon. She has a highly aerodynamic body, with the shape of a jet airplane, which lets her fly at topflight speeds. The lower half of her body is red with jet-plane wings and stubby feet. She has a blue triangle-shaped ring on her chest. Her white and red arms can be tucked into her body in order to reduce air-resistance when in flight, further increasing her aerodynamics. The upper-half of her body is white. She has triangle-shaped ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle. The presence of a legendary Pokemon, here and specially her give the poor rodent Pokemon the shock of his life.

"Laaaaatiaaassssssss!" Pikachu yelled really surprised by the presence of his legendary friend,

"I am happy to see you too, but it hurts that we have to see each other under these circumstances. Tell me how Ash is doing?" asked Latias.

"See for yourself Latias." Pikachu said with a deep sight.

When Latias approached Ash, she saw that the young man was nothing more than a shadow of the happy, confident and encouraged boy she met, and the same boy who wanted to sacrifice his life for her and her brother. As she looked into his eyes, she can see that that same child no longer existed.

"Ohhhh Ash, what have they done to you? Your soul is completely destroyed. Ash, I'm here and I will never depart from your side, from now on I'll protect you and I will always take care of you" Latias said to Ash as she crawls against him body.

Sir Aaron smiled as he watched Latias interacting to Ash. While they were traveling, Mew told him all that Ash had done for the Pokemon. He sacrificed himself in battle between Mew and Mewtwo, risked his life for Lugia, faced Entei, helped Lucario to seek the truth of his past, and how he helped all the other legendaries. All of the legendary Pokemon owed their lives to him. It was obvious that Latias really loved his son deeply. The people who did this to his son will pay dearly for their treachery. Ash was chosen as the guardian of the Pokemon for a reason. Those fools have no idea what they have done. Ash was the best thing that ever happened in his life, the fruit of love that exists between him and Marion. Now, Sir Aaron felt powerless to see the most important person in his life struggling between life and death.

"I should have never left him. I should have been there when he needed me" said Sir Aaron with a deep sigh.

"You cannot blame yourself. You could never have guessed what could have happened. Ash is a strong and determined young man. You must be very proud of him. Ash is worth a lot to all of us" said Lucario trying to comfort his master.

"Lucario, with everything that has happened believe me I am more than just proud of my son. For that reason Lucario, it was unfair that the people around him have treated him like he was nothing" said Sir Aaron in a pretty sad tone.

But what brought Sir Aaron, Lucario, Pikachu and Latias more fear was that Ash began to hallucinate, screaming what his mind told him to scream.

"PLEASE! Let me DIE! I am worthless! Let me in die in peace! Pikachu, Charizard, Mewtwo, Lugia, Latias, my Pokemon friends, please forgive me for being a failure!" Ash shouted in tears.

And that was all that Sir Aaron and the others could hear. Ash was slipping away from them, and that can't ever happen. He has to be saved at all costs, even if it means trading their lives for him, which was something each of his friends were willing to do for Ash without hesitation. Then, Latias was the first to speak.

"We have to get him out of here. If we stay here any longer Ash will not survive the rest of the night."

"We will go to a mysterious region; the kingdom of Unova. I have a castle there, and there awaits Marion. I'm sure she can help more than anyone else." said Sir Aaron.

"By the way is Marion the real mother of Ash?" Pikachu asked Sir Aaron and Lucario.

Both smiled at Pikachu so he got the hint that Ash didn't know or was aware of his surroundings. Soon, he would meet his _real _mother, his _real_ family. Then Pikachu thought of the other Pokemon that were all faithful to Ash, or at least he hoped so.

"Hey wait what about Ash's other Pokemon Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel and Gible including those who left like Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot and Gliscor?" asked Pikachu

"Pikachu relax, we know what you mean and do not worry about them because like you they are faithful to Ash and are now on their own way." Latias says smiling at her little friend,

"WHAT! But how? When? Where?" asked an exasperated Pikachu

"Calm down and listen, apparently Professor Oak isn't aware of what happened to Ash. He was doing some research and that research assistant, that kind of weird friend of yours...Tracey did not realize that Bulbasaur and others fled when they felt the pain Ash had" said Latias.

"And those who are no longer with Ash, probably also felt the suffering of the chosen one." said Lucario interrupting the conversation between Latias and Pikachu

"So, as you know all of the Pokemon who felt the anguish of Ash. Then obviously his most faithful Pokemon decided to search for their protector, rather than ask why, as we find a special friend of mine is in the search for them and will bring us to where we are going" said a smiling Latias.

"And who is that friend of yours? This friend must be very special. Remember that safety of Ash is more important than anything" said Pikachu worried about his friend.

"Soon you will all meet my special friend and get to know him, but now Ash's safety is all I want and I will never let Ash get hurt again. That is a promise" Latias said with seriousness.

"Then let's go! My son's life is extinguishing more and more as you waste your time talking" said Sir Aaron a little annoyed with Latias and Pikachu ongoing conversation.

"Right, let's go" said Latias

Sir Aaron took off his coat and covered Ash's body with it, took and placed him on Latias back. Once he, Lucario and Pikachu were mounted, Latias went full speed into the realm of Unova with the hope that there they can save life of Ash Ketchum.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I now that this chapter is shorter that the last one but a chapter is a chapter.**


	3. More Pokemon, the real parents

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 3: **More Pokemon, the real parents

* * *

In the Kingdom of Unova:

Thanks to the speed of Latias, Sir Aaron, Lucario, Pikachu, and Ash (still totally unconscious), soon came to the place of destination, to the kingdom of Unova. At first sight from the air, one can see that it was a different place than others, it's characterized by wilderness and thanks to Arceus, nothing was affected by the hands of man today. Abundant lush trees, dense vegetation and the pleasant sound of different kinds of Pokemon, you can feel peace and tranquility everywhere. You can also see a city from which you see the interaction between humans and Pokemon, a relationship of cordiality and mutual respect not found in another kingdom. Long ago, when Sir Aaron and Lucario still lived here, they had various adventures, but the latter almost took their lives. For the last guardian of aura, he would like the offspring of their queen known, but the emotional and physical health of his son came first because he wanted to save his child and will save him from impending death.

"I'm sorry, I'm really worried about the state of Ash." said Latias with concern in her voice.

"Do not worry, the Cloud Castle is behind the mountains." said Sir Aaron.

And what a perfect fitting name, behind a mountain covered by mist a castle stood before them. The castle belonged to Sir Aaron and it's certainly a perfect place for the young trainer to recover, or at least that is what those who love him wanted. From one moment to another with extreme caution, Latias was landing in front of the entrance of the castle, the passengers got off. Suddenly the door of the castle was opened at that time a Pokemon of the castle approached them.

"Channnnn, Chanseyyyyyyyy." (Oh my, it is true what I felt, the Chosen One is dying. I will take him to his room, and then I will look for Ms. Marion so she can meet you) said Chansey to Sir Aaron.

"Chansey, you know me. I understand _all_ the Pokemon perfectly, so you can talk more quietly." said Sir Aaron sighing deeply.

"Okay Sir Aaron. I understand you, it's a habit of mine, but in any case as I said I would lead the elect to his room then I would immediately find his mother."

Sir Aaron, Lucario, Pikachu and Latias quickly settled and Ash was carried to the room. The room was light pastel colored, a double bed with a night table and a huge window that could definitely see the natural landscape surrounding the castle. While Ash was placed in his bed, the young man's health did not improve at all, his health was the same as he was found in the woods by Sir Aaron. He sat next to his son, clutching his hand tightly.

"Ash, I know you can hear me talking my son, and I must say I don't think I'm more proud of you than I am now, so fight Ash. Your Pokemon you need, Marion, your real mother, needs you, I need you! Please, return my son." said Sir Aaron almost in a whisper.

Pikachu, Lucario and Latias saw as Sir Aaron interacted with Ash. The three wanted to do something for Ash, but Ash was the only one they knew had the decision to return. Suddenly the door of Ash's room opened. In the doorstep stood 2 beings, specifically a Chansey and a very beautiful lady, in a light brown dress with long dark brown hair and eyes that looked like chocolate. Pikachu at that moment realized that it was the _real_ the mother of Ash, Marion. There was a clear similarity of the two parents. Ash had characteristics of both parents, Sir Aaron's hair and the skin from Marion. The lady herself came closer to Sir Aaron, and seeing her son in his bed was a total shock for her.

"Ohhh my dear Aaron, Chansey gave me the description, so I could understand that my child is sick, but as I see he is worse off than they told me." said Marion while embracing Sir Aaron.

"So love, apparently the treachery of his friends is something that he could not stand, and is slowly immersing in total darkness." said Sir Aaron kissing the forehead of his wife.

After the couple hugged, Lady Marion found her attention focused on Pikachu.

"Then you must be are my son's faithful friend, Lucario has talked to me very well about you, you showed devotion toward to my son Pikachu." said Marion smiling at Pikachu.

Pikachu would speak, but before doing Latias telepathically communicated with him, to say it than only Sir Aaron understood the Pokemon language, for which he utilize his pika's language again.

'pika pika pika pika pi pikapi.' (There is nothing to be thankful, Ash has always helped me at all times, he's my best friend and no matter what happens I will always be with him).

Marion only smile at the expression of Pikachu as he sat at the side of her son. As she touches his head, she felt that the temperature was very high. Sir Aaron was getting meanwhile some hot towels and some grasses that can reduce the fever.

"You'll be fine my son, I'm here. I will not allow anyone else to hurt you my darling. I will take care of you. I will protect with my life if necessary." said Marion while stroking Ash tenderly.

But apparently what Marion did what Pikachu and Sir Aaron could not do to calm down Ash, because shortly thereafter, Ash woke up

"Who are you? Maybe I'm in heaven ... I died?" asked Ash as he tries to open both eyes.

"You are not in the sky my dear. You are still alive and it will continue to be that way in the meantime. Now my dear rest, you have to get better and I will take care of you I promise you." said Marion kissing Ash his forehead.

"Thanks." said Ash while smiling for the first time in a long time, and without hesitation, he shut his eyes to rest more.

And as Ash fell asleep again, Sir Aaron mixed the grasses with each other and little by little and gave it to Ash while he slept

"Wow, you are really magician Marion. Shortly after Ash listens to you, he awakens, there is probably a long way to go." said Sir Aaron smiling at his wife.

"It's nothing my love. Our son has an incredible will to die. I only gave him security and tranquility, which is what he needed. Now just wait, it is going to be long night." Marion said as she stared at Ash.

"Pika pika pika pika pika." (As we have all night so I would like to know the rest of the story please.) said Pikachu impatient to know the past of his friend.

"Well Pikachu, as you are very anxious to know our history, I will be the first to start. Years ago, Aaron was one of the Aura guardians of the Pokemon world. He can feel, perceive and communicate with the Pokemon. Simply put, Aaron takes a Pokemon as serious as a human." explained Marion.

"Not all people have that kind of power. Aaron was the last guardian, until the birth of Ash. For them it was forbidden for them to have any connection with another human."

At that point, Latias joined thanks to the interest of the story. Meanwhile, Sir Aaron smiled at both Pokemon and decided to continue the story.

"Everything was so, until one day in the garden of the palace of Queen Ilene, she introduced me to the most beautiful angel of my life. She had a young, impetuous, passionate and strong character. But, she had deep love for me, and this girl is now my wife, but it was not easy to be together. In addition to my disability as a guardian of the aura, a group Pokemon hunters and destroyers of the guards, threatened the existence of both humans and Pokemon that time." said Sir Aaron, while staring at Pikachu and Latias.

"At that time, we got married in secret, thanks to the queen and at that time, Lucario just began his training by Aaron. Then, everything came crashing down when people knew everything about our relationship." said Marion in a tone of sadness.

"One of my teachers, along with other guards, began to wonder about my powers, my relationship with my Pokemon, and my love for Marion. They thought it had blinded my point of view to things." explained Sir Aaron angrily as he recalled his relationship with his teacher.

"But the most shocking thing was when Lady Marion got pregnant. At that moment, the attacks of the hunters became more frequent for the kingdom, which meant that if Lady Marion was still in the castle, surely would have died with the baby unborn." said Lucario intervening for the first time during the course of history.

Both Pikachu and Latias were fascinated by the story, bit by bit the two Pokemon had a clearer idea about the birth of Ash, but not to be rude, his friends decided to remain silent to let them continue the story.

"The Pokemon I had at that time, they understood my feelings for Marion perfectly. They decided to protect me, Marion, and our future child. But, it was no use, then Celebi made its appearance at the time." explained Sir Aaron.

"Pika pika pika pika pi pi." (WHATTTTTTTTT!? Celebi knew this the whole time?) asked Pikachu totally in shock.

Sir Aaron sighed deeply for Pikachu's innocence. For this part Marion smiled pleasantly as Pokemon and people seemed so much alike sometimes and their son and his Pikachu where reliable proof of this. Although she didn't understand his language, she would see at a glance the total confusion of the electric Pokemon. After gently caressing Pikachu's face, they decided to continue to tell their history.

"The people hated me, but for the fact to wait for Aaron's son, they did not keep the crossed arms. Their attacks were powerful, and we were defenseless. Then Celebi come into action, Aaron asked her to accompany us through the portal of the time, while the obsessed people derived." said Marion.

"Everything was planned according to Celebi, she was going to transport us to place out of the castle to protect us but the portal brought us to this time." said Sir Aaron.

"At the beginning we were confused but for the protection of our son, we decided to stay here, then we knew that we needed the queen. Celebi could take us in time back but I decided to leave my son here because I feared that I might damage time when he would come back." said Marion.

"We saw a married couple without children. They lived in Pallet Town. They were Adam, and his wife Delia Ketchum. We left Ash there so they could take care of him, and the rest is history. A new assault on the kingdom and my sacrifice to the Tree of Beginning." said Sir Aaron, ending the story.

Finally Pikachu understood everything that surrounded the mysterious past of his trainer and best friend Ash. His friend will oppose the truth that Delia was not his biological mother. It will take much time to get through to Ash. But it will take much more time to change Ash back to the way he was before he was betrayed, but now Pikachu was certain that with this betrayal, Ash was able to hurt people and certainly compare it to 'his friends and _mother_'. If Ash is better than Ash will learn about his biological mother, who now and forever will show pure and unconditional love to her son.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest outside Pallet town.

The Pokemon of Ash reunited with each other. Nobody was sure what the matter was with their friend and trainer, but, the only thing clear to everyone that they must find Ash. They would do anything to return to their best friend. In the middle of the forest, the Pokemon in the laboratory of Professor Oak were Pidgeot (who left the group Pidgey and Pidgeotto to be there for Ash), Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal Glalie, and led by their "leader" Bulbasaur, stood eye to eye with Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel and Gible, which were from the Pokemon Center in Sinnoh. They escaped to search for their trainer. The bigger surprise was in the skies when suddenly a figure slowly came down. It turned out to be one of the first Pokemon Ash had caught on his journey, Charizard. From the bushes appeared of the other first Pokemon Ash had, Squirtle. Finally, they were all together in silence until Squirtle broke the silence.

"Squirtle squirtle squ" (Hey guys long time no see.) said Squirtle with the sign of peace and with that, all the Pokemon fell style anime.

"Char char char charrrrrrr" (We have a serious problem here and that is the only thing that you can say?!) said Charizard furious for the relaxing fitness of Squirtle.

"Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle squ" (You know perfectly well that I am not good with speech's) retorted Squirtle staring at Charizard.

"Bulba ba saur bulbasaur" (Shut up you two! This is not time to fight among ourselves. Anyway, we have to find Ash and Pikachu).

And nobody had any idea how to get to Ash. Before anyone could answer the question of Bulbasaur, they heard a deep voice hidden between the trees.

"I can bring you to Ash because I know where he is. But, we must hurry. Ash's life is in great danger."

"Snorlax snorlax snorlaxxx snorlax" (Who are you? It is good to know who we are talking to.) said Snorlax irritated by the mysterious voice.

The mysterious voice came forth and Charizard, Bulbasaur and Squirtle recognized it. It was incredible that who they heard was a legendary Pokemon. The Pokemon's body was a grayish-purple with a purple underside. He has a long, purple tail. He had three round digits on each hand. It had an opposable toe on the inside of his foot, and two others facing forward. It had purple eyes and two short ears. It also had a tube extending from the back of the skull to its spine.

"Before you fall backwards, we must go because Ash is in bad shape, so let's go immediately." said Mewtwo with seriousness the rest of the Pokemon.

By using his psychic powers, Mewtwo teleported the Pokemon of Ash to him as he hoped to save his life.

**To be continued…**


	4. Ch 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but you own that already.**

**Chapter 4:**

In the Sinnoh Pokemon Center:

In Sinnoh Pokemon Center was in total madness because someone finally realized that the Pokemon of Ash has disappearance. Officer Jenny along with Nurse Joy searched in every corner of the whole center looking for the Pokemon of the trainer from Pallet Town but to their disappointment they found nothing. In addition, the young coach sudden disappeared also. After an hour he disappeared his Pokemon vanished also but without any help from the young trainer. Speaking of Ash Ketchum Nurse Joy as Officer Jenny wonder why the boy disappeared, after his crushing defeat by Paul Shinji (Yes they saw the battle), they know he was not going to risk the lives of his Pokémon over a victory in compared to Paul Shinji. Both has searched of the whole center for the Pokemon, when unexpectedly the "friends" of Ash appeared and guess who was the first to speak. Yes you guessed ... (but so is he now).

'Ohhhhh Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, you are a few angels who came to rescue for a lost soul like me…..' said Brock with hearts in his eyes but so much for him Misty, Max and Croagunk approached him.

'You'll be literally a dead soul if you will still be behaving like a idiot.' Misty says pulling of the ear of Brock.

'Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny have you see by any chance Ash?' says Dawn with no sign of any concern for her friend.

Nurse Joy as the Officer Jenny looked askance, if it was a mystery why Ash Ketchum has disappeared so suddenly, it was even more a mystery knowing that his friends had no idea that the Pallet town coach fled hours ago had with a unknown destination for them, so the Officer Jenny was the first to break the silence.

'Dawn you don't like this to hear but Ash has apparently disappeared from more than 8 hours ago and currently we don't find his Pokemon.' says Officer Jenny staring at Dawn and others.

'WHATTTTTTTTTT?' said Dawn and the others totally in 'shock' by the disappearance of Ash.

"But if this is possible, in addition to the losses for the large part, on top of that that the fool wants to leave the luxury as usual," says a really irritated Misty.

'If I did not knew you well Misty, I would say that you don't like Ash' says the Nurse Joy questioning the reaction of Misty.

'Of course not Nurse Joy Ash is our friend, best of all, what happens is that Misty is nervous that something bad might happened, right Misty.' says Max staring Misty.

'Ehhhh ahhhh it is clear that Max is right Nurse Joy and I think that Team Rocket is behind it because they are always after Ash's Pikachu, that is why I said what I said.' said a little nervous Misty.

Nurse Joy nor Officer Jenny could understand the suitability of the friends of Ash, they can't believe them being friends of the finalist of the Sinnoh League coach, not knew nothing of the disappearance of the young trainer, that upset they even more and to their point of view of them, know that they have no reason to bother with Ash. He always support all them, so they did not want to think that they had to do with the disappears of Ash Ketchum. Then the Officer Jenny speak again.

'Okay you have reason to be nervous, but I don't think that Ash is at this moment being chased by Team Rocket, since these three we saw minutes ago outside the Pokemon Center and Ash is missing before noon after his defeat with Paul.' says Jenny seriously at the friends of Ash.

'Maybe Ash needed time to himself, after all he was the only in believing that he could beat Paul.' says May sighing deeply.

'It is true though that we are his friends, honestly we always knew of the superiority of Paul on Ash.' says Max.

"If there was a treat he would have withdrawal from the tournament because he care deeply of his Pokemon and they are sometimes so stubborn as there trainer." said May in accordance with Max.

'Certainly I am more than demonstrated that Ash never expire Paul, I just hope that with this happened, you had been completely clear the panorama.' says Brock sighing deeply.

At that time, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny thought, that Brock and others (Misty, Max, May, Dawn) were Ash's best friends, for the young coach of Pallet Town had no need for enemies, it's that you could say that even Paul Shinji could be a friend. Maybe there was a response to the disappearance of Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon, maybe that Ash himself had realized that his Pokemon he wanted to cheer by being reunited with his Pokemon.

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Unova:

The night was long for those who take care of the 13 year old Pokemon trainer, despite the fate that Ash heard the sweet voice of Marion, but that did not drove the bad memories away, the memories from the beginning of his journey to now, the complaints of Misty, Team Rocket trying to steal Pikachu every time in every region that he was, the people he met on his travels. When he went to Sinnoh and he met Dawn he felt attracted to her from the first moment. Sir Aaron, Marion, Lucario, Pikachu and Latias remained worried about the physical and emotional condition of the boy, they continued to turn to him for him to care for and stabilize Ash in case of a emergency. In the early morning that both Sir Aaron and his wife wanted to make sure that their child would get sleep and rest requirements. Once everyone was awake, they checked the temperature of Ash and it has finally dropped a bit and because at that time nothing was going on, Lady Marion and Chansey decided to resume their activities in the castle, but Sir Aaron decided to take care and protection his son, during breakfast Sir Aaron felt the presence of another legendary Pokemon and some other Pokemon, they had all a reason to be with Ash than he realizes that the Pokemon are for his son.

'I feel the presence of the Pokemon of our son coming, but the legendary Pokemon for some unknown reason I not recognize.' said Sir Aaron to Lucario and others.

'He is Mewtwo is a legendary Pokemon like me, the reason why you do not recognize him is because … let's say he is a distant cousin of Mew.' says Latias extremely nervous when speaking of Mewtwo

'I don't understand there is something that we should know Latias.' confused by nervousness of Latias says Lucario.

'We will tell you the story of Mewtwo another time. What I like to know is what he is doing here for my other friends it is good to see that they are also worried about Ash.' says Pikachu.

While Mewtwo as always, without even saying a word against the other Pokemon blessing during the trip, he helped them soft landing at the castle entrance. The moment the doors opened at the castle were Sir Aaron and others. Pikachu was overjoyed see his old friends/comrades back. The electric Pokemon told his friends about Sir Aaron and he explained that he did perfectly understandable and that they can talk normal with him because he understood the Pokemon language. While they suggested and they were informed frame of the cause of the serious situation of their coach and best friend Ash Ketchum. Sir Aaron and Lucario stared at Mewtwo, Latias understand a bit why they stared at him, because she said that he was a distant cousin of Mew but there the similarity with the Mew is too big. The other Pokemon know that there was more between him and Mew, Mewtwo is a by manmade clone of Mew, that story was painful and Mewtwo not very fast Mewtwo was prepared to share the story, unless you only friend in the world, which ironically is a human who is ill.

'Where is Ash? ' asks Mewtwo coldly to Sir Aaron.

'So you know my son?' asks Sir Aaron.

Mewtwo was in shock, the previous encounters he had with Ash, he said that his when he was little and he had no memories of him. Mewtwo is known to be one of the most faithful characteristics of Ash, he always walk with the truth ahead. Mewtwo uses his psychic powers to find out if the person was telling the truth or was lying. When he closes his eyes and he focused, saw all sorts of images, from the secret meetings between Sir Aaron and Marion to the attack on his people, the murder of the loved ones, the birth of Ash, until the resignation of both parents. So if something was sure is that his friend Ash has no idea how much his life has changed. He would ensure it to well, I swear like the other legendary be with Ash as its only Pokemon expected his friend to accept it, then finally breaking his thoughts I speak directly to Sir Aaron.

'Ash and I have a history, it is not exactly a good one but in the end we became friends, if you want to know about how we met, I will tell but I prefer that Ash is with us.' says Mewtwo.

"Okay I respect your choice if you only want to tell the story as my sons there and if his condition is stable. I think you know what happened to my son now is. " says Sir Aaron seriously.

As Mewtwo formed his hands as fists, Sir Aaron knew that he know about the betrayal of the 'friends' of his son. Mewtwo said that even Arceus was surprised by what these traitors have done to him. The legendary Pokemon were the first who knew of the betrayal but the other Pokemon on earth knew the later of the treason because they could feel the pain and suffering of Ash.

Knowing that he could not get more information from Mewtwo, Sir Aaron invited him and the other Pokemon to come to the room of his son. The Pokemon of Ash were more than happy to finally see their coach and friend again, but they were inside in pain just as their trainer. They all got to the room of their trainer.

After hours of what looked like days, Ash finally open his eyes again and he saw that he wasn't in the forest anymore. He closes his eyes trying to remember what happened and why he was is this room but unfortunately the earliest memories of the conversation that his 'friends' came to him again. He had a desire of crying and wanting to die that was until he heard the voice of Lady Marion again.

'A boy so handsome and sweet as you should not be so sad.' says Marion trying to cheer her son up.

'Ehhhh sorry...But you can tell me who you are and that I do here?' said Ash nervous and blushing for the comment of Lady Marion.

'My name is Marion am the owner along with my husband of this castle, my precisely husband found you in the forest with a Pikachu, he were sick when he found you, it was for that reason that he brought you here.' says Marion smiling sweet at Ash.

Ash did not know what he felt at that moment, but near Marion he feels peace, he felt safe. By instinct he hugs Marion and who gives the hug back, then the memories returns, the defeat by Paul to the betrayal of Dawn and the others, then he knew that he needed someone on his side. As a real mother Marion did not wanted to let her son falls back into a depression. Ash then wanted to ask where his yellow friend was, it is strange for him to wake up without Pikachu nearby, but then the door of his room opened with Pikachu in the opening. Pikachu saw that Ash was finally clearly awake, he launched himself into the arms of his trainer and best friend.

'Pika pika pika pika pika chuuuu pikapi' (Oh Ash you are okay? You have no idea of the scare you gave me. I don't know what I would do without you.) says Pikachu gently caressing his best friend.

'Pikachu I know that I worry you greatly, but I'm fine now, at least I hope.' says Ash with a forced smile.

Pikachu knew he was not good, but what would you expect if you would make the same thing through. The other Pokemon looked at their trainer, this was a real surprise for the young trainer because him did not expected his other Pokemon here.

'Pidgeot, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile , Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel and Gible I cannot believe that you guys are here.' They had no idea that he did not thought that they would be here. 'Please tell me that you are here to stay with me.' says Ash with an almost begging tone.

There was a silence between everyone in the room, Mewtwo himself was surprised at the tone in which he spoke against his Pokemon, he knew that the betrayal of his "friends" has hurt him deeply, but it seems much worse than he thought. All Pokemon inclusive Latias, Mewtwo and Lucario said in themselves 'They will regret the day that they were born.' But Pikachu was the most angry of anyone (you understand why), if he has an opportunity to electrocute those traitors he will do it with no doubt. Ash was watching his friends in silence while he thought back what happened in Sinnoh. As he looks back as he cannot believe that his so called friends, I give him life for to protect when do this to him. He understood now why Pikachu did behave so and why his other Pokémon we here, they came here for him and help him with his situation. Ash knew now that his Pokemon will be there for him until the end, just as he did for them in the past. Sir Aaron smiled a bit as he sees his son again with a bit happiness in his life, so he approached him between the crowd of Ash and his Pokemon.

Ash sees Sir Aaron and Lucario and he responds.

'WOW I guess I was not dreaming that you both are alive.' says Ash really surprised by the presence of Sir Aaron and Lucario.

'We are glad to see you Ash, it makes me happy to reconnect with you.' Lucario says as Sir Aaron smiling at Ash.

But Ash said nothing, for Sir Aaron it meant that he was thinking so something. He sighed deeply as he saw his son was thinking of something at _this_ moment, and that was for him not a good sign.

'Ash looks at me, what is wrong? You can tell me, you can trust in me.' says Sir Aaron staring at Ash.

'I don't deserve to be Guardian of Aura, I am nothing in life, I fails all of my friends, my mom, but above all my Pokemon, I don't deserve anything'. says Ash whispered.

'Don't you dare to say that again Ash, you're not a failure, because were brave to help Lucario when you met him.' said Sir Aaron firmly.

Regardless of what Ash saw, he threw himself into the arms of Sir Aaron and began to cry heavily, while the last Guardian of the Aura embraced him, he waited for his son to cry his soul out.

'I, I don't want to ... be alone ... I don't want that my Pokemon abandon me, but I don't want them to be with me against their will ... the only thing that I wanted, is to let people realized how valuable and important my Pokemon are to me, is it a crime to ask this ... I want them to happy, even without me.'

And Pikachu and other Pokemon had tears in their eyes, the pain and suffering of his coach was so great. On earth the other Pokemon again to felt the sadness of the Chosen One again, not to mention that Arceus was shook by the words of their Chosen One, there is no doubt that Ash was a unique human, the other legendary knew that is was there mission to protect their Chosen One at all cost.

Back in the castle, Ash was still crying until he felt the presence of two Pokemon.

'Ash listen to me, you will be never again alone. I will always be with you, until the end, I will never separate of you.' says Latias gently caressing for Ash.

'True Ash, all the Pokemon here are here for you, we will never leave you Ash. I will also stay at your side because you are my one and only true friend.' says Mewtwo smiling at Ash.

'Latias, Mewtwo I'm so glad you're here. I ...' says Ash after so much crying fatigue took over him.

'Take it easy Ash, you need you rest and don't worry we will be all here until you wake up.' said Sir Aaron smiling at Ash.

'Thanks' he responded.

He finally closing his eyes again, to turn into a world of dreams. While everyone stayed in the room to wait until he is again awake. Pikachu and Latias crawled very close to the boy, so their presence to the boy was felt that so they let know that they will not leave. They know that Ash already beginning to recover physically, but emotionally there is still much to work to be gone. And they would make sure that Ash is going to feel good again because for Pikachu and other Pokemon Ash's health is now the most important.

**To be continued...**


	5. Secrets revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Why do we have to repeat this over and over again, because it is boring.**

**Chapter 5:** Secrets revealed

* * *

In the laboratory of Professor Oak:

After receiving a call from the Pokemon Center in Sinnoh, where Nurse Joy informs Professor Oak and his assistant Tracey about the disappearance of his young apprentice Ash Ketchum and later his Pokemon. Professor Oak, Tracey and Gary who has just arrived went to the garden of the Professor, and the biggest surprise for the 3 was to find the completely garden empty. The 3 searched in the garden to hope to find Bulbasaur and others but they had no luck, it was as if the earth had swallowed them altogether. But the Professor had a theory that the disappearance of Bulbasaur and the other Pokemon had to do with the escape of Ash, both disappearances were connected to that there was no doubt about it, also Tracey has just received interesting informative, one was from Liza of the Characific Valley, indicating that Ash's Charizard had flown in the night. The other was from Officer Jenny, head of firefighter Squirtle squadron she had reporting that Ash's Squirtle had fled, which confirms the theory of Professor, but the old Professor had a bad feeling, weird things have happed around the globe, coincidentally or not since that no one knew young coach at Pallet Town both Gary and Tracey were starting to worry about the silence of Professor Oak.

'What is wrong grandfather?' says Gary concerned of his grandfather.

'Something is happening in the Pokemon world and my intuition tells me that it has to do with Ash.' said the Professor Oak sighing deeply.

Both Tracey as Gary looked at each other, in a total confusion, they did not feel that something was happening in the Pokemon world, but obviously the Professor is wiser and cunning than them, he should know what is happening, but what they did not really understand is. How is this related? Then Tracey asks something.

'But Professor what is happening and what has it to do with Ash?' says Tracey confused by the ability of the Professor.

'I will explain what is happening, first Earth is undergoing changes due to the fact that the legendary have disappeared from their places of origins.' tells Professor Oak seriously Gary and Tracey.

'WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT?' shout Gary and Tracey at the same time.

'So guys, Professors like me, have been checking the places where the legendary live, and I assure you that none of them are there, which is causing imbalance in the world, I will also like tell you that we have noticed something strange in the Pokemon behavior.' said Professor Oak staring at Gary and Tracey

'I have see that grandfather, my Pokemon, Arcanine, Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire and others do not obey me since yesterday, to tell you the truth. None of them let me get closer to them, as if they hate me or something.' says Gary sighing sadly.

'They not hate you Gary that I can assure you, they simply do not trust you, there is more. All the Pokemon on the world show that to their trainers.' said Professor Oak

'WHATT? But grandfather, the Pokemon always trust their trainers.' says Gary really scared that his Pokemon never again rely to him.

'Right now Gary no Pokemon don't trust their trainer it does not matter how good they are, in the Pokemon center in Sinnoh Brock, Misty, May and Dawn are going through the same situation as you, mysteriously your Pokemon don't obey you and I know why.' says professor Oak sighing deeply.

'Can you tell us what you know grandfather, what or who is the cause for the strange behavior of our Pokemon.' says Gary staring at his grandfather.

'I think that it is due to something that happened to the guardian of the Pokemon, something bad happened with the person who is the guardian of the Pokemon Gary. I am referring to the Chosen One.'

* * *

While in the Kingdom of Unova:

Again the young coach of Pallet Town continued to sleep after its recent crisis and his reunion with his Pokemon, fortunately this time he was sleeping quietly. He was observed by Sir Aaron who never left him, even when his wife Marion asked him to rest, he told his wife that he promised Ash to stay with him. Good thing that Ash's room was so enormous, because his Pokemon, Latias, Mewtwo, where still there as they watch him sleep peacefully, hoping that when he wake up that he would be felling better. While Sir Aaron staring at his son, he felt a desire to hug him and tell him that he is his father and that he will never be alone again, but that is a bad idea. Ash did not need to have more concerns than he already has, but he can become a friend that Ash can fully trust, the two could tell the truth about their past, which they were forced by a twist of fate to separating from him, while caressed his son, he noticed some bruises that he had on his hands and he was really curious who he got those, but the answer to his question will be promptly answered by Ash who began to fall once again into a crisis.

'Noooo stopppppp please no moreeeeee please stop.' says Ash shouting loudly. What caused all the Pokemon to suddenly awaken.

'Ash I'm here.' said Sir Aaron supplicant tone.

Pikachu, Latias, Mewtwo as other Pokemon came over to their best friend, while Marion immediately came into the room, felt that her son needed her and she was obviously not wrong.

'Aaron please tell me, that is small this time.' says Marion gravely concerned for the health of Ash.

'I'm not sure dear, it was quiet, it was watching intently when I notice these bruises on his hands, and I assure you that they are from long time ago. Pikachu have you seen these bruises before?'

'Pika pika pika pika pikapi' (The truth is, I have not Sir Aaron, Ash places his over gloves there, I thought that it was for fashion but I did not thought he was hiding something). says Pikachu surprised by the bruises on the body of his best friend.

Then Ash said words that cause a silence in the room.

'Enough, mother please do not hit me, I promise I'll be good.' says Ash screaming in his nightmare.

And the silence there was almost fatal, cause nobody to feel the presence of 2 legendary Pokemon, the first one is normally described as a pink, bipedal cat-like creature. Her hair is so fine and thin, it can only be seen under a microscope. It has a long, skinny tail ending with a rounded tip. She has big hind legs and short arms with three-fingered paws. Her feet are very large with oval markings near its three toes. She has triangular ears and baby blue eyes. It is said that this Pokemon has the DNA of every single Pokemon contained within her body.

The second Pokemon is a green fairy-like creature. She has round toe-less feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on her back. She has a round head that comes to a point and sticks upward in the back. Like the first Pokemon, this one as also large baby-blue eyes, but the differences is that this one has with thick black rings around them. And she has a pair of green antennae that are tipped blue.

Celebi and Mew also have heard the words of Ash, Celebi felt a bit guilty that she has left Ash in the hands of such a woman, they felt impotent by the sadness and pain of the Chosen One because the pain was much worse. In the Hall of Origin the legendary Arceus was totally in shock. The God Pokemon never felt so guilty before. Because Ash lived there in a life full of darkness, abuse and desolation.

Marion was crying, the tears were from the huge pain, she sacrificed himself for the happiness of her son, for his well-being, she did not that to see her son destroyed, not only by the treachery of his so-called friends but also by the physical abuse of _that_ woman, she swear to take care of her son, obviously she did not do what she promised to do. Marion swear that if someday she stand in front that woman she will her kill with her bare hands. But her son needed her now more than ever so she embrace it heavily, even unconscious she clung herself to Ash as if his life depended on it (Which was almost the case).

'Quiet my love, it is all right, you are safe and anyone who wants to hurt you will have to pass through me. I love you.' says Marion while crying as she hugged Ash.

He felt secure, protected and loved by Marion, little by little he begin to fall asleep wishing with all his heart, that this time his were dreams good ones. Seeing as he falls asleep again, Pikachu and Latias approached him, Pikachu cannot believe that being so long with Ash that he did not realized what was happening to his friend, Delia never let him sleep with Ash, while he slept happily with the other Pokemon, Ash was being mistreated by his so-called mother.

'Pikapika pikapika pikapikapikapiiii' (If I find that witch I will give her a thunder of a lifetime, she will wish to never had mistreated Ash, if I see her only Arceus can save her) says Pikachu in a rather chilling tone.

'Don't worry Pikachu nothing and nobody will prevent it, Arceus want to end it as well, but I think that Lady Marion is the first on the list to end the life of that miserable woman.' says Latias just angry as Pikachu by that Delia mistreatment Ash.

Mewtwo was impressed by Ash, that after going through such things. He still trust humans and Pokemon after all that, he really deserved the title of the Chosen One. Mewtwo was as equaled as the others furious on that woman. Then he notices the presence of Celebi and Mew.

'Celebi and Mew what brings you here?' he asks both legendary Pokemon.

Sir Aaron, Lucario, Marion, Pikachu and the other Pokemon were surprised to see Celebi and Mew, then Mew respond to her co-legendary Pokemon.

'You're always so cordial Mewtwo, but we came for the exactly same reason as you and Latias, because we are now official Ash's Pokemon.' says Mew smiling to Mewtwo.

'Marion, Sir Aaron you do not know how sorry I am for everything that Ash has had to undergone through, I have no face to show myself to you, but I came here to stay with Ash, please give me another chance.' says Celebi begging to Marion and Sir Aaron.

'You have nothing to apologize for us Celebi, we give up our son, we think that it was best that we lived here in this time and that he was happy with those people, and look how that turned out. It would be Aaron's and my fault Celebi, and of course that you can stay with Ash.' said Marion smiling at Celebi.

'Celebi? Are you, Latias, Mewtwo and Mew the only legendary who support Ash.' say Lucario speaking for the first time.

'Lucario you have noticed that _all_ Pokemon are depending on Ash. All the legendary's have decided to give up their freedom to be Ash's Pokemon. It is now our time to protect the Chosen One and that is what we will do.' says Celebi smiling Lucario.

'Thanks all of you. You really do not know what it means to us to know the love that you profess to my son.' said Sir Aaron thanking the legendary Pokemon.

'Sir Aaron this is the least we can do after what Ash has sacrificed himself for us so much times. You should be very proud of him Sir Aaron and Lady Marion, Your son is invaluable for all Pokemon.' says Mew smiling to Sir Aaron and Marion.

* * *

Back to the laboratory of Professor Oak:

To Gary Oak there was something about the legend of the Chosen One that he wanted to know, as if they knew who the Chosen One is but he shook his head at that thought. He does not even have the slightest idea what his grandfather meant and that it had to do with all of this, as a single person can decide the fate of _all _Pokemon. Pokemon have free will to decide what they what to do with their destiny, as if someone can be that important to them, who is are capable of risking the planet only by an individual, Gary could not found the logic. But contrary for Tracey it made sense, because he knows the identity of the Chosen One, but his concern was where he was and what happened to him, whatever it is was that happened to him, should be terrible to make all Pokemon without thinking change their attitude towards their coaches. And why Ash's Pokemon left the laboratory. Tracey thinks that his Pokemon felt that he was in danger and fled immediately to go to his rescue. While the Professor thought it is better to tell his grandson the importance of the Chosen One for the Pokemon world and his true identity.

'The Chosen One Gary is not any person as you thought, he is a human with an extremely pure heart, he is generous and has no feelings of evil.' says Professor Oak while he continued explaining who the Chosen One is.

'But grandfather so human does not exist! We all have good and bad feelings in our heart.'

'You are right Gary, but this human is unique because those feelings never cloud his judgment, he is willing to give everything for the Pokemon, he sacrifices himself for them Gary. There is more this human will never risk the life of his Pokemon to win. You know someone that is like that Gary.'

Gary did not understand the hint his grandfather told. Therefore Professor Oak decided to continue to tell his grandson until he understand who the Chosen One actually is.

'Gary, some time ago on the Orange Islands there was a battle between 3 legendary Pokemon, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, that battle was so extreme that it decided the future of Pokemon and humans alike.'

Tracey decided to keep quiet hoping that Professor Oak had the same history and reveal the identity of the Chosen One, which would be a total surprise for Gary.

'At that same time a festival was held where the Chosen One aka the protector of Pokemon would be selected. Then there was a battle in the sky between the Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. There was a scientist who caught those Pokemon in search of another legendary Pokemon, Lugia guardian of the seas.'

'And what happened later, did that Pokemon appear grandfather?' says Gary as his is interested by the story that his grandfather is telling.

'Lugia did woke up due to the presence of the Chosen One. He and the Chosen One were going to collect 3 glass spheres with the symbols of those 3 Pokemon, the scientist caught Lugia, but the Chosen One freed him, they fell in the water, the Chosen risking his own life to release Lugia.'

'Then what?'

'The Chosen One was saved, along with the Pokemon. He went to the sacred spring with best friend Pikachu and placed the spheres in their place and the 3 legendary birds calm down and returned to their islands. Earth was saved, thanks to the will of this young trainer who was after that known as the Chosen One, the protector of the Pokemon.' said Professor Oak finishing the history.

'Well then that boy with his Pikachu … wait if his Pokemon is a Pikachu, than the Chosen One cannot be ….' says Gary really in shock.

'Yes Gary, the Chosen One is Ash and Misty and I was there when he save the world, I can confirm that he is the Chosen One.' says Tracey

'You must be joking, Ash is a loser, he cannot be the Chosen One'. says Gary impacted by knowing that his rival is the Chosen One.

'Ash is not a loser Gary and you should know better than anyone else. You may have won in the past but Ash loves his Pokemon above all things, he fights until the end for them and his loved ones. So I am more than proud of Ash and he deserves the Chosen One title.' Professor Oak says firmly.

'I know, but it is still incredible, although that would explain many things. Grandfather that you think what would happen to the Pokemon if Ash does not appear ever again.' says Gary restless by the idea that his Pokemon will never listen to him again.

'The is problem Gary that all Pokemon including yours know Ash is feeling right now and they also know that it is the desire of the Chosen One to be found. Do not ask me how I know, because it is a feeling I have and I think that the Pokemon will do everything to protect Ash. But the question is from want or from who are they protecting Ash.' said Professor Oak.

'Professor I believe that the disappearance of Ash has much more to do than his defeat by Paul, perhaps something happened in Sinnoh, what we do not know of.'

'You're right Tracey I also thinking the same thing, Ash is a young man who does not give up easily, I'll find out what happened with Ash.'

'Who are you doing to do that grandfather?'

'I will pay a visit to Delia, she has returned from Sinnoh and she has avoided me like the plague and I have the feeling that she knows more about the disappearance of Ash and I will found out whatever it takes.' says Professor Oak firmly

And with that he leaves Gary and Tracey to go to the house of Delia, to have a good conversation with his old friend, which is apparently hiding things behind their backs.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I like to thank everybody how have mark this story as favorite or as an alert of it.**

**Next time on Prince of the Pokemon Awakens a surprise visit with a special visitor.**

**So check out next chapter who it is…**


	6. A surprise visit and awakening

**Disclaimer: Blablabla don't blabla own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 6:** A surprise visit and awakening

* * *

In the Kingdom of Unova:

After that the mistreatment of Ash by his adoptive mother was know. Although Celebi and Mew were present everything remained quiet. Sir Aaron and Lady Marion were each on one side of Ash's bed to watch their son, they can see that Ash now quietly sleeping. Ash felt protected in his dream that his real parents watch over him without him knowing. While in a corner of the room Pikachu and the others hold an emergency consultation to see how they can help their trainer. They know that Ash will physical recover but the emotional damage he has is their greatest concern. The hits he had received from Delia and the betray by his so-called friends, was not easy to recover from. Pikachu and most of him Pokemon know Ash already 3 years. They blame themselves that they haven't seen that their trainer and best friend was so badly treated by Delia. But Pikachu felt worse than the rest because he was always at his side. He did have a suspect but it was sometimes more than clear, because she scolds him out and he was always compared with Gary. That was one of the reasons why he won in a Pokemon battle against Gary won, he did that for him, in order to ensure that Delia could be proud of him. But she was anything but proud of him.

'Pika pika pika pikapikapi' (Well you all know that we must do something to help Ash).

'Squirtle squirtle squirtle' (Lets have a party that always lifts the mood). says a very innocent Squirtle.

'Pika pika pika pika pikapiiiiii' (Like that is going to happens Squirtle. Ash needs more than a party to cheer up, he was betrayed and abused can you not understand that!) said a very furious Pikachu surprising everyone.

'Bulbasaur, bulba sur' (Pikachu calm down, you know that Squirtle means it well, but that does not mean that he is not concerned about Ash.) says Bulbasaur while staring at Squirtle.

'Squirtle squirtle squir tle' (Sorry Pikachu I did not mean such things, but I care also about Ash. That no doubt we would give anything for him but that we also do that).

A good thing is that despite the differences between the Pokemon they always will come out.

'As all of you have to do with him, we each feel the sadness of him. You should understand that you are not alone. But it is clear that Ash is almost emotionally completely destroyed.' said Lucario.

'So whether we like it or not. We know that the smiling, confident, cheerful and good-natured Ash is not with us, only the love from us and his parents may bring that Ash back to us. While we are here with him we have to listen how he feels.' says Mewtwo.

'Staraptor star tor rap' (And what do we about does so-called friends of Ash? Because we cannot just let them get away with what they did.) says one of Ash's Sinnoh Pokemon also known as Staraptor.

'Infernape infer nape infernape' (When I was still a Chimchar I had fear for Paul. What I now want to do the most is. If I was in front of him now, I will end his life personally.) says Infernape with deep hatred towards Paul.

'Infernape we understand how you feel, we are equally angry not only against Paul, but also against the others. Imagine how we feel knowing that they have wrecked the pure soul of the Chosen One.' says Celebi staring at Ash.

'Infernape while you have been with the Chosen One as Chimchar, Monferno and as you are now, you know perfectly well that Ash has a pure heart. Which hold no grudges to nobody, and that heart is now suffering. Him feels that he disappoint everyone but the ones that failed him were his 'friends'.' says Mew.

'But that does not mean that we do not hold anything against these traitors.' says Celebi maliciously smiling to the other Pokemon.

'Tell us what you mean Celebi.' said Lucario curious by the chilling gaze of Celebi.

'Lucario, Celebi means that soon, those traitors will receive an unexpected visitor. They are going to receive the surprise of their life.' says Mew smiling as she think what is going to happen in Sinnoh.

The other Pokemon did not understand want the 2 legendary Pokemon mean. 'Let's say that traitors will pay for what they have done against the Chosen One' With this they were more than pleased, again all the attention paid to the young coach who saw that I slept peacefully through the presence of his real parents. Then they felt the presence of 3 new legendary Pokemon, Celebi was the first to notice them.

'Guys, I am glad to see you but what took you so long?'

'We are sorry that we are what later, Celebi. But we had to fix some issues, but tell us how is the Chosen One.' says the first Pokemon while looking fondly to Ash. This Pokemon is a very large creature which bear a resemblance to something between a dragon, a plesiosaur, and a bird. He is primarily pale silver-white, but has blue undersides with slightly varying tones. He has a somewhat beak-like, ridged mouth, although they have teeth on their lower jaw. He head has a point to the back, and his eyes have pointed blue or black spikes on them. He have long slender necks and his bodies are smooth and streamlined, with the exception of dark blue or black spike-like protrusions which run down the length of his back, and two smaller ones on the ends of his tails. He has large wings that resemble hands.

'Well he is not much better Lugia since the moment when we feel the change in his aura. He is now asleep but we can tell you this that we have much to do to bring the old Ash back.' said Celebi sighing deeply.

'We know that, that's why we came as soon as possible, the others will come later. But I am surprised that all the goodness of the Chosen One is still intact.' says the second Pokemon. This Pokemon is a yellow tiger-like creature with black stripes that resemble lightning bolts and a white under-side. He has a skinny, light-blue tail with an electric spark-shaped formation at the end. He appears to have a grayish-purple cape that is supposedly made of thunderclouds. Most of his face is white with a light-blue "X" on his face and a gray crest on his forehead. He has red eyes and long fangs in his upper jaws that make his appearance similar to the sabre-tooth cat.

"Despite all this, his heart wears no resentment, but I'm afraid that he is submerged in his sorrow, this cannot go on." says Mew.

'And we will not do let this continue, it is our duty as legendary Pokemon, to protect the Chosen One. He has saved us many times and his confidence, his friendship, his unconditional love for of us, now it is time to thank him for everything he has done for us.' says the final Pokemon. This Pokemon is an elegant, slim, blue mammal-like Pokemon with white diamond-shaped spots and a white underside. She has a purple, cape-like mane that resembles a northern aurora or a flowing river and two white streamer-like tails. She has a long, white snout, and unlike her fellow legendary beasts, her teeth are blunt, as if those of an herbivore. She has a hexagonal, aquamarine-colored crest on its forehead that resembles the antlers of a Qilin or slightly altered female sign, red irises, a protrusion on the underside of its chin, and small paws. Her paws have a small white oval on their underside.

And they agreed to what Suicune says and wondered who was the unexpected visitor in Sinnoh, knew perfectly well that Celebi and Mew would not say anything, so they sighed deeply. While Lugia, Raikou and Suicune joined the other Pokemon, waiting for the awakening of Ash.

* * *

While in the Sinnoh Pokemon Center:

In the Pokemon Center was it total chaos, there was a mystery why all the Pokemon who were in recovery or not, were acting so strange with both their trainers and Nurse Joy who attended them kindly, but they did not like that the approach them or that they wanted to play. Each of the Pokemon including those of Brock, May, Misty and Dawn did not obeyed their orders, it was an entirely mystery for them why they disobeyed their orders. They did this because they let Ash suffer and the Pokemon need him as the protector of the Pokemon. All of the Pokemon could not understand why they were capable of such cruelty to Ash. The Pallet Town coach risks his life for them so many times. None of them could stand another a day longer with them. They wanted to escape without anyone seeing them, but bad luck was on their side, because Brock and others followed them.

'Croagunk, Sudowoodo and Happiny come here immediately!'

'Munchlax, Blaziken, Venusaur, Wartotle and Glaceon come here!' yells May like Brock.

'Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, I order you to return, you have to obey me.' says a very furious Dawn.

But to the surprise of Dawn and the others. All what Piplup did was a back flip and launches a BubbleBeam at Dawn.

'Piplup what happened to you. Why did you attack me? I am your friend, we are friends, are we?' says Dawn totally surprised by the attack of Piplup.

Piplu, pip, piplup, piplup, pip, lup, piplup (Friends? You are an idiot if you think that after what you did to Ash you even think that I am your friend. You have to be joking!) says piplup looking angrily at Dawn.

'I do not know what is going on here, but you have to calm down.' says Brock seriously.

'Sudowoodo, Sudowoodo, Sudowoodo, Sudowoodo' (Calm down? after what you did to Ash I don't think so pathetic Pokemon breeder). said with a sarcastic tone Sudowoodo.

Although they try to calm their Pokemon down, they did not succeed. If they would understand Ash better, they would understand what their Pokemon felt. But to complicate things for Brock and others, the sky was darkening, the winds were getting very strong. This was a sign that a legendary Pokemon was coming, a very powerful one.

'Brock what is happening? Why is the sky so darkening so suddenly?' asks May frightened by what is happening.

'I believe that it is the presence of a legendary Pokemon, but I do not know which one.' says Brock was he was beginning to worry because if the legendary Pokemon knows about the disappearance of Ash, then he and others would be in big trouble.

'At least we know that it is a legendary Pokemon, Brock.' says Misty who arrived earlier with Max.

In a flash of light so fell they had to cover their eyes. The Pokemon finally appeared in front of Brock and the others, turned out to be anyone but him that he imagined.

'**ARCEUS**' said Brock and Dawn at the same time.

'WHATTTT? _The_ Arceus as in the God of the Pokemon. Tell us how you guys knew him please.' says Max as enthusiastic always without suspecting the fate he has going to get from Arceus.

'On the journey with Ash, Arceus was trouble and Ash who almost gave his life to help him out.' said Dawn as she realizes that the God of the Pokemon finally get to talk to stand before the God of the Pokemon.

Meanwhile Arceus looked fixedly to each one of them. In their minds he felt full envy, lies and bad wishes to the Chosen One. Arceus was quiet, only the Chosen One was responsible for determining the fate of these people, then he looked at Piplup and the others Pokemon. Piplup gave a small nod Arceus realizes that he and the rest of the Pokemon will not allow even their own coaches to bring harm again to Ash.

'Well it is time to have a little fun with these humans, I will see if they are capable of lying to me as they did to the Chosen One. From this day forward they and all of mankind will suffer the consequences of betraying the Chosen One.' thinks Arceus mentally.

'Brock, Dawn do you know why the God of the Pokemon is here before us?' whispered Misty to Brock and Dawn.

'I do not know, but we should find out.' says Dawn seriously.

But before she could say anything, Arceus broke the silence.

'Where is the Chosen One?' says Arceus staring at Brock and others.

At that time, Brock and others felt like the whole world came all over them (which was not crazy as the Pokemon that made everything that they life with and in state in front of you). Well everyone except Max felt that, because he had no idea what Arceus meant by that question.

'Mr. Arceus, which Chosen One are you referring to? About who are talking about?' says Max innocently.

'You know exactly about who I am talking, it is now a good time tell me where the Chosen One is.' says Arceus in a bit of angry voice, as he released a bit of his power those humans felt that he was talking business.

'He is gone.' said Brock sighing deeply.

'And what do you mean he is gone? Do you not you travel with Ash.' says Arceus coldly to the humans for him.

'I don't understand why he is interested in Ash.'

'Shut up Max. You do not know what you just said.' says May covering the mouth of her little brother, but unfortunately for them Arceus heard the comment. Arceus was enraged and launched a small attack against them.

'HUMAN FOOLS you do not understand the meaning of the Chosen One to us including pathetic beings like you, if something get you to move on to the Chosen One be sure myself, I will come for you.' says Arceus coldly before he disappearing in the same way that he came.

'We must do Brock. We must seek Ash immediately.' says a really scared Dawn.

'But I do not understand anything.' said Misty a little confused.

'I understand that Max does not understand but you know more than anyone else. You have been with Ash on the Orange Islands. Now we understand how important Ash is for the Pokemon, he is the Chosen One whether we like it or not.' says Brock strongly.

'If think that you are right as we look at our Pokemon, doubt it that they will help us to find Ash.' says Misty noticing the reaction of their Pokemon to them.

'We really have to think together, to find the way to convince them to help us.' says May also concerned what Arceus can do against them.

While waiting to find out how they can come out of this situation that they have themselves created haunts a question through their minds. Where in the world is Ash?

* * *

In the Kingdom of Unova:

If the fatigue to turn to those who are worried about Ash. In the early hours in the kingdom. All Pokemon were exhausted with the exception of the newcomers. Even Sir Aaron and his wife Lady Marion slept near the boy, they were so tired that they did not feel that Ash woke up. Since the first time he woke up in the castle it was now quieter than first. Ash did not know why, but when he and Sir Aaron Lady Marion close to him, it gave him a sense of a family, home, love and warmth. He wanted to stay with them forever, but he had no idea if he could ask that, if he knew that staying here means that he would not return to does who turned their backs on him, it would be worthy for him. As Ash looked through his room, he sees his Pokemon sleeping, he smiles a little when he sees all his Pokemon where there for him. Suddenly Celebi and Mew come to him.

'Hey Celebi, Mew, I haven't see you guys in a long time. I am glad to see you.' says Ash strongly embracing both Pokemon.

'Ohhhhh Ashhhhh you have no idea of the fright that you gave us.' says Celebi gently caressing Ash.

'Sorry guys but many things have happened lately.' says Ash sighing sadly.

"Ash from now on you will not without encouragement because we will be there for you." says Celebi.

Ash smiled, Mew was concern what his friends did, she really wanted to let him forget everything and return to be the same as he was before, but it was easier said than done. At that time both Sir Aaron and Lady Marion see that Ash was awake, just as the other Pokemon woke up to see that Ash was more quiet and serene.

'Hey small Prince. You finally woke, tell me how you feel.' says Marion smiling at Ash.

'I feel a little better, thank you for worrying about me.' says Ash smiling happily at Marion.

'Ash I am very happy that you are feeling better. You have no idea how much we were worried about you, and all your Pokemon were also worried about you.' said Sir Aaron smiling at Ash.

'I am sorry that I worried all of you Sir Aaron. It was only my intention to end my pain, unfortunately it still remains inside me.' says Ash again sad.

'Ash that pain does so go away just like that. It needs time to heal the wounds.' said Sir Aaron smiling at Ash.

'I know that time heals wounds, but I cannot forget what happened. I feel that I failed my Pokemon, that I am nothing, that I am not trusted by no one other then you, Lady Marion and my Pokemon, but I feel so very alone.' says Ash with a tone of despair.

'You can only step by step, build a new life here and you can only enjoy it because you can stay here.' says Marion as she winks to Ash.

'Seriously… I can stay with you. Pikachu we have a new home and you guys can stay here with me.' says Ash excited for the first time in a long time.

'Pika pika pikapikapikapi' (Ash I am so happy that you are better, I will always be with you, Ash.) says Pikachu happy to see his friend in a better state of mind.

'So Pikachu, I will improving and I promise you and all the other Pokemon on the planet, that I will not give up so easily.' says Ash smiling again.

At that time he sees the other legendary Pokemon.

'WOW Lugia my friend, I have seen you not in a long time, Suicune you like powerful as always, it is incredible to see you also Raikou. Are you guys going to stay with me?' says Ash a little nervous.

'Of course we will stay with you Chosen One, it is an honor for us to be so close to you.' says Lugia to Ash.

'We are your friends, we are a family together Chosen One. So don't worry about who will join us.' says Raikou smiling at Ash.

'But despite everything you see in mine as the Chosen One, are sure to continue to rely on me, even if I did not trust myself.' says Ash sad again.

And so the hope from the Pokemon to see Ash restored disappears again. They all know there is a long way to go to get their friend back to the way he was before. They will help him with that and they will not leave him for anything in the world. While Sir Aaron thought it was time to tell Ash the truth, but he thought 'Let's just wait a few days'. If your child is still in a state of depression is it might be an idea to get their son back to the way he was. But the boy had extreme pain and sorrow, it can also ensure that Ash falls back into a depression where he not able to get back from. But his wife had another idea.

'Ash why don't you go with Lucario and the other Pokemon to the Crystal sanctuary, because I think that you have a bit catching up to do.'

'But what about the legendary, no human can see them. I don't think that it does not goes passed people to see the legendary in front of them.' says Ash concerned over the legendary Pokemon.

'Don't worry, the sanctuary is inside the castle. And this castle is protected by Sir Aaron's aura, so you don't need to be afraid.' says Marion smiling at the concern of Ash for his Pokemon.

Ash nodded, he felt strangely well with Lady Marion and Sir Aaron. His mind was clear of the hurtful words of the people close to him, he could not define the feeling of peace with the aura guardian and his wife. So Ash, Pikachu and the other Pokemon decided to explore the castle and go to the Crystal sanctuary leaving Lady Marion and Sir Aaron left in the room.

'Well Aaron you know why I sent our son to the Crystal sanctuary.' says Marion staring at her husband.

'So he could clear his mind.'

"Aaron, I know that when he woke up he might look okay but I did know better. His soul is broken, he is nothing more than a shadow of what he was before. He does not want to live longer anymore Aaron and I am more than convinced that it was my fault. "Says Marion sighs sadly.

'Hey my love is not your fault, it is the fault of those who have betrayed him. And I believe that he will be fine but it will take some time, but we must be glad that he is back with us. I feel his aura and I feel that he is healing a little thanks to his Pokemon and the love you show him.'

'But I'm afraid he gets nightmares about that woman and those children who did this him. I know thanks to Celebi that his biggest dream was to become a Pokemon Master, but he has nothing now Aaron. I'm afraid of what will happen too Ash.' tells Marion hugging her husband.

"We have to deal with it Marion. Ash need to rest, we have to wait a few days and see what happens. But I'm afraid that if Ash learns that we are his real parents we have no other choice than to tell him about his past. "Sir Aaron said firmly.

**To be continued…**


	7. Telling the truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own of Pokemon**

**Beta reader: **

**Now enjoy a new chapter.**

**Chapter 7: **Telling the truth.

* * *

In the house of Delia Ketchum:

Very strange things were happening around the world and only by the disappearance of his apprentice Ash, the Professor always had a special affection to the young boy so it was very strange that Ash and suddenly disappeared as if the earth had swallowed him. If he had not studied the whole story about choice and how it connects directly to Ash, he had never have had an explanation of the behavior of the Pokemon on earth, it is more than totally amazing. It is hard to believe that the legendary have also disappear, leaving the earth completely unprotected, so it senses that something very bad happened to Ash. And he had a strong feeling that Delia had much to do with it. So after a small walk he come to the place of destination, the house of Delia Ketchum, to find out what happened to Ash. As he knocks on the door and to his surprise it was half open.

'Hello, is anyone here? Delia? Mimie?' yells Professor Oak loudly.

'Professor, I am in the kitchen.'

Professor Oak made its way to the kitchen, but what he saw, he thought he would never see, a totally lost Delia. She was still in the same clothes she got back from Sinnoh, and the kitchen was also a disaster. So the Professor asks Delia in his opinion the most obvious question.

'Delia can you tell me where Mimie is.' says Professor Oak staring at Delia

'Professor Oak is not obvious, that Mimie abandonment me.' says Delia sarcastically.

'Why?' says Professor Oak totally in shock.

'Why? I have no idea, since I came back, I spoke to him to ask for help but he refused to help me. I was desperate for help.'

'Don't say things Delia, Mimie was not just your Pokemon, he is your best friend.' says Professor Oak surprised by Delia.

'My best friend. Oh please stop saying that. I have heard that of Ash more than enough. The naive boy believes strongly in the friendship with his Pokemon and look what happened. If those Pokemon were really his friends, then they let themselves be defeated by Paul, so don't come with fairy tales, the Pokemon are no friends of anyone.' says Delia in a tone of bitterness.

Professor Oak was for the first time in his life literally speechless, he cannot believe the woman who was in front of him, speaking so of her own son. Those feelings, maybe there was more behind it. For some reason he had a feeling that Delia knows more of the disappearance of Ash, but what does she knows.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Unova kingdom: 

After leaving Ash's room, Sir Aaron and his wife Marion were alone. Lucario guided to Ash and his Pokemon to the Crystal sanctuary. This place is really beautiful and there is no sight of any humans, this was so because not only was it in the castle but it was also protected by Sir Aaron's aura. Luckily was the place wide, that is handy if you have some legendary Pokemon with you. They walked down a long corridor until they reached two gates. Lucario opened the door, when Lucario opened the door all the Pokemon and Ash were breathless. There was a beautiful garden with fountains and a lake and with mature trees. You could say that all the Pokemon would be more than happy to live here. When they look to the sky, they see an energy field. They admire this place deeply, from this day this is their new home. Their new home is more secure than they thought.

'Hey guys, this really a good place for us to live.' says Ash smiling at his Pokemon.

'Pika pika pikapika pikapi' (Ash this place is beautiful, it is a great place to stay. Especially with you Ash, so you can recover fully.) says Pikachu smiling at Ash.

Ash sighed deeply, the fact maybe is that he maybe does not speak the Pokemon language, but that does not mean that he does not understand them. A wish of him is as a 13 year old boy to understand all Pokemon, not only Pikachu, with the exception of the legendary Pokemon because they speak the human language. But it does to feels not true to him, so he wants to open up to all the Pokemon.

'Pikachu, Lucario, Mewtwo, guys. I need you to pay close attention to what I am going to say. You are my only family and I trust you with my life, but what I will say may change your opinion about me.' says Ash staring at all the Pokemon.

'Pika pika pikapika pikapi' (Ash you have never been so serious about things, even if you have things hidden). says Pikachu concerned about Ash.

'Ash does it have to do with your mother?' asks Lugia staring at Ash.

'Ehhhhhhh… What you mean?' says Ash extremely nervous as they discovered his secret.

'Your mother physically abuses you, Ash. But the question is since when Ash.' says Mewtwo seriously.

'Well when I was little. Mewtwo remember what I told that I don't remember anything of my father. Well he died when I was 3 years old and the truth is that I loved him. I think that I did not wanted to him remember, when my mother told me about him I wanted not to remember him.' says Ash sighing sadly.

'What are you talking about, please explain.' says Lugia.

'Well my father died in an accident and according to my mother it was my fault. And from that moment she mistreated me, it was not great guys. There is more than that, she hit me and accusing me of that I tried to forget.' says Ash sarcastically and sad at the same time.

And none of the Pokemon knows what to say, something told them that there was more to the story and they hoped that it is not worse than this is, but deep down they know it is false hope. Latias, Mew and Celebi approached him to give comfort, but none of them were prepared of the confession of Ash, which undoubtedly was the confession of his life.

'I cut myself' says Ash softly, but all the Pokemon could hear it perfectly, this was the final straw that made the cup overflow. That he would do something so stupid and dangerous (but above all stupid), this was a surprise for the Pokemon, they could be screaming, that Ash never told them.

'You maybe think that I am an idiot, cowardly and unworthy. I felt that way because living with a mother who hates me and blames me for the murder of my own dad. Compare myself with others, I feel that I am invisible to others people and to my own mother.' says Ash with tears in his eyes.

And if they were going to claim hem for what he did, seeing him again shattered. Mewtwo thought that he lived in hell before Ash come, he was wrong.

'Pikachu I swear when I got you for Professor Oak it was the happiest day of my life and you known why? Not only because I dreamed of being a Pokemon master but it was the only way to get away from my mother. I know that it is pathetic to use Pokemon as an excuse to leave home. But I wanted to erase the nightmares, the fear, the pain and the sadness. It was stupid to think that cutting myself would erase my pain, it did not work obviously because I thought that was a way to erase the pain that I have felt, but later I realized that I was stuck, there was no way to erase the pain.' says Ash could not breathe with difficulty.

All the Pokemon remained silent, it was the only way to begin the help of their friend and protector was to hear how he felt.

'When I thought the pain in my life was over, I was wrong. They presented to be my friends and I believed in every one of them, Brock's friendship, the enthusiasm of Max, in the joy of May and Dawn, I thought I was their friend. Well I have to admit that every time Team Rocket told, they were the ones that told the truth head on. This is how I feel guys, chosen or not. Pikachu, you and others are now free to be with anyone else, I am nothing at this. Pikachu you are my first Pokemon but it does not mean that you are more special than the others, you guys are everything to me.'

There was another silence. Pikachu and other Pokemon listen well, maybe the old Ash was away from them. The legendary were surprised, almost no one has renounced his Pokemon, that Ash renounced Pikachu and his other Pokemon was unusual for him. For the first time the legendary felt powerless, they wanted to Ash understand that they want to stay with him.

'Pika pika pikapikapika pikapiiiiiiii' (If you think I will leave so easily Ash you are wrong, we want together through good and bad times. I will not leave you ever, you are my best friend and my trainer.)

'Look Ash, I know right now, whatever we say will not erase your pain, but we will stay with you. So get use to that we will stay with you until the end.' says Celebi firmly.

'Okay, if you want to leave I will not stop you.' says Ash a bit calmer.

'Definitely not, we have chosen you and that's final, says a voice behind them who happened to belong to the remaining member of the legendary beasts, along with Pokemon who rules Ice Island and the Pokemon who give you nightmares when you are asleep and he is nearby (But he can control who he gives nightmares).

The remaining member of the legendary beasts, is a massive lion-like Pokemon with some mastiff qualities. He is covered in brown fur with a long, thick mane covering his neck. He has gray plates surrounding the cape that makes it look as if smoke is coming out of a crater on his back, and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. He has white paws with apparently retractable claws and brown paw pads, and black cuff-like bands on his legs. He has a red face with a white plate that resembles a handlebar mustache on his face, and a three-pointed yellow crest on his forehead. His head appears to resemble a kabuto (a samurai helmet).

The Freeze Pokemon has the form of a large bird with predominantly blue plumage. Her coloring is a cyan on her long streamer-like tail and head crest. Her head crest is simple, consisting of three rhombus-shaped feathers on her forehead. Her body is a sky blue, growing lighter on her chest and belly. Her most distinctive feature is her large wings, which look like they are made of ice. She has a small gray beak and thin, similarly colored legs.

The Pitch-Black Pokemon is a black, shadow-like creature. He has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from his head covering one of his bright blue eyes, and he has also a red spiky growth around his neck. He has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from his shoulders. He also has black, claw-like hands. He has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. Normally he does not have any sort of legs, but he is able to extend stilt-like appendages in their place. In self-defense, he also appears capable of retracting his head and white "plume" into the pit atop his torso fringed by the aforementioned red growth.

'Darkrai, Articuno and Entei after what I did, why do want to be with me?' says Ash totally surprised.

'Because you taught us to believe in a world where humans and Pokemon can live together as equals Ash, if you are chosen or not. You gave us so much, you saved our lives and without questions asks you did that and asked nothing in return.' says Darkrai.

And Ash was about to speak but he felt dizzy, he was about to fall, when Lucario and Mewtwo catch him.

'We better take you back to your room Ash, you must rest.' says Lucario.

'No guys please allow me to stay here. I promise I will not to complain, I am fine.'

But obviously he was very tired because his body has not fully recovered and that despite his complaints, Lucario laid him to rest.

'Guys I'm fine, no need to worry.' says Ash exhausted after an emotional crisis.

'What did I just? I need to forget _her_.' Ash thinks as he sighs deeply on the thought to forget _her_.

'Yeah nothing to worry, if you don't want to go to your room, you can sleep on Latias, lucky you are lightweight so she will not have a problem with you sleeping on her back.' says Lucario firmly to Ash.

And with reluctantly Ash agreed, but he smiled by the concern of his Pokemon. He felt slowly asleep again, leaving the Pokemon more anxious than before. As Ash is totally asleep, the Pokemon decided to speak naturally with the legendary.

'Okay we have a big problem here, has someone an idea how to bring back our old Ash.' asks Charizard deeply concerned.

'It's amazing, we have been so long with him that we did not realize that he was in pain and to think that I am his closest friend.' says Pikachu feeling guilty at the state of his friend.

'Pikachu do not feel guilty, but we have been all with Ash, so we should have noticed that something was happening with him.'

'Pidgeot you may be right, but still. I cannot help wondering if I could help avoid it. Now Celebi, Mew, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Darkrai, Articuno, Lugia and Latias, I want I tell the truth, after the confession of Ash, you have to remove the rule as the Chosen One of him.' says Pikachu staring at the legendary

'Are you crazy Pikachu, if you did not heard what we said to Ash, no we will not move for his side no matter what.' says Mew seriously.

'Pikachu look we are not going to lie, we were as equally surprised as you, to know that he has this pain for so long, it is a surprise to see that he still helps humans. Pikachu there is no one kinder and has a pure soul than Ash, so take off that idea, it will still be our choice.' says Articuno.

Pikachu and the other Pokemon sighed quietly. Ash will be under the protection of the legendary Pokemon, but the concern is the same for all the Pokemon and that is to restore the soul of Ash.

* * *

Back to the house of Delia: 

Professor Oak was standing in front Delia Ketchum, this woman was not the woman he has known for many years, but then maybe this is the real Delia and the sweet, kind woman who loved her son was a display to the world. Perhaps that Delia never existed, perhaps that Delia lived in a fantasy world. Ash's desire to travel seemed incredible that a young boy decides to leave home only to meet Pokemon, Gary did the same, but the enthusiasm of Ash was bigger than his, even when he had differences with his Pikachu he was able to solve it and from that day they were inseparable. But he never noticed until now the distant gaze that gave both child and mother during the various trips Ash, the young coach never felt comfortable when Delia would their powers, there was something wrong between them, and for some reason Professor Oak senses that is not good.

'Delia why do you think what of Ash, he is your son.'

'Do you really want to know what I think of Ash Samuel?' says Delia staring at the Professor.

While the Professor was surprised that Delia could by so cold against Ash, but he let her continue.

'Professor you should know that it is different for you to have a child. That dream of him, I know that will never come true. You should also know more about his father. And the best times were that Ash lost to rivals and that is what I think of Ash.'

'How can you say that Delia? Ash is an amazing boy Delia. He has qualities that no one else has, he maybe he was defeated by his rivals, but those were different than those of Paul. Paul risked the lives of his Pokemon to win and that did his other rivals not. Ash means a lot to you.' says Professor Oak furious on Delia.

'Rick thought the same thing, but Professor the reason why I lost my husband was that Ash took my husband away for me.' says Delia coldly.

_"A 3 year Ash played in the park quietly, as long as he was observed by his parents Delia and her __husband__ Rick Ketchum. In a neglect of them, the small Ash left the park to the street. At that moment a car was about to run him over, but the child was saved by the intervention of his father, shame that it died of a brain contusion product "_

The Professor knew how much she loved her husband, but she has no right to put the death of Rick on Ash. Living with someone who shove the death of her husband on you as a child that is incredible. Life as a boy there was cruel, so the Professor thought it. As if the woman has no heart.

'You cannot Ash blame with the death of Rick, he was only 3 years old at that time. He's your child, it's weird that you hate your own son.' says Professor Oak really angry with Delia.

'You ask why I hate my son? I will explain it Samuel. Because he is not my son.' says Delia staring at the Professor.

'WHATTTTT? you are talking about?' says Professor Oak totally in shock.

'Professor Oak I cannot have children. Ash is not my son, do you understand now my situation with that boy?' says Delia coldly to the Professor.

* * *

Back to the kingdom of Unova: 

Meanwhile, Lady Marion together with Chansey cleaned the room of Ash, then they make preparations for a dinner for Aaron, Ash and his Pokemon. While Marion and Chansey were working, Sir Aaron decided to check on Ash. If he approaches the sanctuary he sighs deeply, because he felt that his sons still look the same is not any change, lack both large and small. Aaron thought as Ash in the sanctuary would be better, but that apparently has not worked. Aaron was taking a serious look at Ash to tell the truth, but he thought that it was possible that he would fall back into a depression, but if he did nothing would be too late. He sighed again, then he saw when he enters the sanctuary, he sees all the Pokemon around his son back to sleep and something tells him that his son is upset.

'Lucario can you tell me what happened here.' says Sir Aaron staring at Lucario and the other Pokemon.

And nobody knows how tell to Sir Aaron about what happened to Ash, they now that Sir Aaron does not rest until he now the truth. But Pikachu decided to try to fool the aura guardian.

'What makes you think something happened here Sir Aaron? Can we not enjoy the company of our friend?' says Pikachu innocently to Sir Aaron.

'Because I can see it Pikachu. I see that my son has not slept very well and he has cried because I can see the tears on his face that are still there. But also because I as an aura guardian, I can feel the aura of my son, who still as not changes you must know. And then there's the fever but you not know of. '

Mewtwo touch the front of the face of Ash and he feels that Sir Aaron spoke the truth about the fever, because his temperature as raised again. All legendary Pokemon even they felt a lump in their throat, because the cold stare that Sir Aaron gives them, the stare told them that he knows the truth.

'Well master … Ash told us more about the abuse he received from this woman Delia.' says Lucario extremely nervous about the reaction that his master will give as he hears this information about the abuse.

'WHATTTT! Did that woman Lucario did to my son, who had another reason to be angry against (as Sir Aaron sees it now) a witch. Lucario answer me at once!' says Sir Aaron extremely angry.

'Delia did more than what to Ash you must know master.'

'Tell me what did that _witch _to my son. Tell me without holding information back from me.'

'Ash … Well … Sir Aaron … Ash cut himself.' says Mew sighing deeply .

And Sir Aaron was shocked, he caught a glimpse of his son he asked himself why would his son do that. But then he thought that he and Marion were not with him. Apparently Pikachu and the others are not aware that Ash was not in good shape. He was thinking about some things he wanted to do to Delia and he was not the only one. The Pokemon wanted to give her the same pain that she gave Ash, but that was more than obvious. The Pokemon waited on the reaction of Sir Aaron, as the Pokemon saw that he approached Ash. They stare at him eventually Sir Aaron speaks.

'There is nothing that I can do now.' says Sir Aaron strongly.

'What you do mean master? What are you thinking?' asks as Lucario looked at his master.

'I wanted to wait but after what I heard it cannot wait Lucario. My son needs to return back to his old self. So when Ash awakes for his sleep, I will tell him that Marion and I are his real parents.' says Sir Aaron firmly.

**To be continued…**


	8. The real parents appear

**Beta reader: **A.M.P 1008

**Disclaimer:** **You are already now that I do not own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 8:** The real parents appear

* * *

In the Unova Kingdom

Following the decision of Sir Aaron wanted to tell the whole truth about his past to Ash. Pikachu and the other Pokemon were not so sure if that was a good idea. Ash was not in good condition, but they understood the care of Sir Aaron after the confession of Ash. They knew that it was possible that he would again fall back into a depression because some things did not disappear so easily. But it would also be possible that their friend will take it as good news. Knowing that Delia is not his real mother would be a relief for Ash. But he will ask why his real parents were not for him when he needed them the most. It's not just the lives of Ash, but also those of Sir Aaron and his wife Marion, both collecting the courage to confront their son and to tell the truth. The Pokemon hope Ash will understand the reason why they with him, but now they must concentrate on the young trainer. When Ash wakes up the truth will change his life forever, meanwhile Sir Aaron stares at his son who still sleeps under the protection of Latias.

'_You know Ash, both me and your mother think that you are the perfect copy of the two of us.' _said Sir Aaron smiling at his sleeping son.

Pikachu and the others Pokemon remained silent, listening with interest to Sir Aaron.

'_I wonder what would have happened if we had brought him with us, he perhaps would not survive the tragedy of our time, but you never know.'_

Apparently Ash was still asleep and did not hear everything that Sir Aaron was saying, but the aura guardian decided to continue to talk to Ash, as he went gently through Ash's hair.

"You know Ash, Lucario told me many things about you when we were caught in the tree of life. That you were a guy that was caring, proud, brave and the most important of all worried about his Pokemon. And I have to say that I am really proud of you Ash and you are more than you want, you are everything for Marion and me, it is pity that we could not avoid you being hurt." said Sir Aaron sighing tone of sadness.

And all the Pokemon knew how Sir Aaron felt, because they were also worried about their friend. Most of them were very protective to their trainer because of those that have betrayed him. But Pikachu had other thoughts including why they were so cruel to him and what their real reasons were. If their reason was to destroy Ash's life, then it is worked well. While Pikachu is in deep thought, Celebi and the other Pokemon stared at him.

"Hey Pikachu is something wrong? Because it seems you're in a deep thought." said Celebi concerned about Pikachu.

"I was thinking Celebi, about those who betrayed Ash. Because something tells me for the conversation that I and Ash have heard I like to know why they did deceived him, but the questionis why?" said Pikachu sighing deeply.

"That is a good question Pikachu. We will keep an eye on them. The person who visited them, he realized that their feelings for Ash are not exactly encouraging for us." says Articuno.

"They feel envy, hatred and resentment toward Ash, and now as for the Chosen One, we must keep him safe from them, we have to stay here for his safety." says Entei.

"And finally, who is the Pokemon who visit those snakes." says Infernape heartless.

"It is nobody more and less than Arceus himself." says Celebi smiling at others.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT!?" says Pikachu and the others Pokemon at the same time.

But their cry was so loud that Sir Aaron was afraid that Ash maybe wake up, so he speak

"Please guys talk a bit lower, Ash is finally sleeping peacefully and do not interrupt that."

"Sorry" said all the Pokemon quietly.

It was a surprising that Arceus himself has gone to those traitors, with those thoughts Pikachu and the others Pokemon smiled. What they would have given anything to be there, especially when they think of the faces of them when they get a visit for Arceus. Mew decided to explain why Arceus visited Ash's "friends".

"Pikachu we know what happened, that you and Ash found out what they really thought of Ash and that Ash had started to enter a depression, which he still has today, that changed earth totally."

"Is it true that all Pokemon felt the pain of Ash? But what has to do with the visit to Sinnoh?"

"Pikachu it has much to do with each other, you know perfectly well that Ash is the Chosen One, but he is not only that. Pikachu I know that I do not have noticed it, but Ash is the Prince of the Pokemon." says Mewtwo nervous for the first time in his life.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT!?" Pikachu quietly totally in shock

Sir Aaron felt and saw from a distance that Pikachu looked curious and he was sure that it has to do with Ash. But at that moment came Lucario and his wife Marion in. Ash was awake and he saw Lady Marion. She sighed deeply, because Ash was finally going to know everything about Sir Aaron and Marion. Meanwhile Sir Aaron prayed that Ash would take the news that he and Marion were real parents well.

(Aaron started to sweat) _'Well it's now or never Aaron, you are an aura guardian for anything. So face your child and tell the truth, but I hope that he take it well, since it can do more harm than a disease.' _thought Sir Aaron.

Marion was not stupid. She was smart enough. She could see through the eyes of her husband that the hour of truth has arrived. She wanted to scream that she is the mother of Ash. But she was very nervous, but she knew that her husband could no longer wait. Ash could fall back into a depression; the depression would be fatal to him. She shook her head thinking about that idea; Ash is now the most important. Then she approached Celebi.

"Celebi, you and others can return to the Crystal sanctuary. Aaron and I have to talk to Ash." said Marion staring at Celebi.

Celebi along with the other Pokemon were not very happy about the decision to leave Ash alone. They went to Crystal sanctuary but with reluctance, leaving Sir Aaron and Marion alone with Ash.

"Sir Aaron, Lady Marion, why do you want to talk to me alone? Did they do something wrong?" said Ash fearful because Sir Aaron and his wife wanted to talk with him alone.

"Not at all love. You can stay here with me forever, but between you and me, I think that Aaron would like to tell you something." said Marion smiling at her husband.

Sir Aaron sighed deeply. It is one thing to face any enemy, but his wife. His wife is unique in that matter. She always managed to embarrass him and this time was a perfect example, so he stared at Ash.

"Ash when I found, you were asleep with a very high temperature. Pikachu told me why, but I like you to tell us what happened." said Sir Aaron still staring at Ash.

Now it was Ash's turn, thinking how to get out of this, but since he had Sir Aaron and Lady Marion in front of him, he wanted to tell the truth; to the two people he was feeling loved and protected by.

"Good I … I wanted to remove my pain from being abused by my mom … I … me … I cut me … I cut myself." He closed his eyes not see the reaction of Sir Aaron and more especially Marion because he felt a very special affection for her.

Marion was completely in shock, she could not believe what she just had heard, her son, her only son, the fruit of her love with the man of her life just told her that he cut himself. She looked at her son with deep love and sorrow, as a child of only 13 years he would be able to do many things. It is incredible that life is so hard for him. Sir Aaron thought the same as his wife, his son has a lot of things done over the years and now it's time he gets some luck and he would give it to him. Then Marion hugged Ash tightly.

"Ash hear me, I know that you have been through a lot and that you feel that nobody want, but I want you to know that here is nothing to fear when you are with us, here you are safe, because they have to pass first through me and Aaron to reach you, don't you worry about anything." said Marion smiling sweetly at Ash.

"Please do not hate me, they must think that I am crazy, I am sure Pikachu and the others think so." whispered Ash.

"My dear never, never could we hate you. Your Pokemon love you too just so much as we love you." said Marion kissing Ash's forehead.

"I am not complaining. On the contrary with everything that has happened to me, you two are definitely a blessing for me, but I am curious why everyone is so worry about me." said Ash staring at Sir Aaron and Marion at the same time.

Both Marion as Sir Aaron sighed deeply, the boy did not know that things were easier than he thought. Sir Aaron was the first who started the conversation that will change the life of Ash.

"Ash, have you ever wondered why you and I have the same aura?" asked Sir Aaron staring at Ash.

"Ehhhhh? I don't understand the question Sir Aaron. Queen Ilene and Lucario thought that I was a reincarnation or something like that." says Ash confused by the question of Sir Aaron.

"The fact that we are opposed each other Ash destroy that theory. But you are not my reincarnation, but you are my direct descendant Ash."

Ash did not know how to respond to this, but this was the last straw, he knew the meaning of the word "descendant", but he had to it confirm, he was so nervous, anxious and confused, but he finally spoke.

"This means … you cannot be my father, but my mother, oh Arceus I do not understand nothing anymore!" said Ash frustrated by the situation.

"Love Delia is not your real mother. I am Ash ... I am your true mother and Delia cannot have children." says Marion approaching Ash.

"You're lying. Why are you doing this to me? Isn't it more than enough for my mother and my friends hate me, despise me?!" said Ash angrily.

"Ash you know we do not lie, but would you listen to us? You have every reason to be angry with us but you have no idea of how guilty we feel that we could not protect you, my son." said Sir Aaron with a sincerity tone.

Ash looked straight at both of them. He knew that Sir Aaron was right, that they were not lying. However, it was difficult for him to accept that he lived in a lie for so long. Now he understood the contempt of Delia to him. She never cried to him that was her hatred towards him. Perhaps this was her way of tormenting him. It was as if she did not want that he was happy as perhaps she did not even allowed it. Marion was a difference than Delia. Ash was happy to know that she is his real mother. Sir Aaron felt all of the friendship between Ash and Lucario, but deep inside there was admiration for Sir Aaron who sacrificed themselves for the kingdom. The Pokemon thought about the sacrifice of Sir Aaron and that stopped the war in the kingdom.

"So you are my real parents, I am not alone after all." whispered Ash.

Both parents were really surprised, they thought he would denying the first reaction, but they sighed heavily as it maybe because Ash was tired by what he was doing though . Marion was a loving mother, she decided to take the first step to help her son; she opened her arms for Ash. Ash sat for the first time a step without hesitation what he should do and he throws himself into the arms of his mother.

"My mom … You really are my mother. I need you so much mother." said Ash crying in the arms of Marion.

"I am here for you my Angel; I am going to take care of you my dear. You are not alone and you will never be alone again. God will be surprised my little one although I am not the only one." said Marion between tears.

Ash turned to see Sir Aaron smiling with love, as he throws him now in the arms of his father.

"Father … finally I have a father, I always wanted to have a father."

"And I am here, we all are here Ash, we will not you leave for anything in the world my child, my champion." said Sir Aaron strongly embracing Ash.

"Celebi, Pikachu, I know that perfectly well that you are behind the door." says Marion smiling happily by having her entire family again together.

And all Pokemon including Lucario fell totally ashamed that the wife of an aura guardian know that they were there from the beginning. And to increase their shame, Sir Aaron and even Ash how still was in the arms of his father mocked them.

"Guys I will give you a piece of advice, do not never underestimate a woman and especially if she is the wife of an aura guardian, because they can catch you before they can." said Sir Aaron in a tone of mockery to the Pokemon.

Of course, the Pokemon were in shame, you could say that something unexpected was heard. They seemed not to believe it but they heard Ash laugh and he smiled, they have never been so happy since the accident. That was music for the Pokemon that Ash was again laughing and smiling. And that was the hope for parents to save him from the depression. Ash knew who his real parents, but that does not really matter, both the Pokemon and the parents were aware that there is still a long way to go in the mental recovery of Ash.

"Hahahaha Pikachu, guys sorry. But your faces when my mom discovered you was priceless." says Ash laughing more calmly.

But Pikachu and the Pokemon didn't say anything at first time, Pikachu launched himself into the arms of his trainer and the other Pokemon surrounded him.

"Pikapikapika pika pikapikapi" (Oh God Ash is laughing again, thanks to Arceus and your parents. I am glad to see you smile again Ash) said Pikachu smiling happy to see at least some indication of the old Ash.

"WOW Pikachu apparently you and others knew that Sir Aaron and Lady Marion were my real parents." said Ash seriously to his Pokemon.

"Ash do not bother Pikachu or the others with questions. Your parents were the only ones that should tell you the truth." says Lucario in his defense and that of the other Pokemon.

"Lucario take it easy I am not going to asks questions nor to Pikachu, or the others. It is just that I am surprised because a lot has been happening Lucario." said Ash quietly.

"Good love you, I think we eat here with the Pokemon, you get a taste than my cooking and so we can eat as a family."

"Mom, how did I come here because you and dad are from another era, or am I wrong?" asked Ash curious to know the history of his parents.

"You are not wrong Ash, unfortunately your mother and I are from the time of Queen Rin, but many things happened which forced us to separate you from us." said Sir Aaron sighing deeply.

"My prince when you met Lucario, he told you that Sir Aaron was the last aura guardian. He could not fall in love. In fact he was **forbidden** to have a relationship with a woman." said Marion smiling sadly at his son.

"Ohhhh I guess that you had many difficulties to be together when you fell in love."

"That was true my son, there were deadly attacks on the palace by the hunters and even by my own colleagues. Then your mother was pregnant, she was pregnant with you Ash." said Sir Aaron staring at Ash.

"Then I came in, I offered them to pass through my portal to a safe place, though the portal we came to this era." says Celebi intervening in the history.

"So we continued at that moment and you were born here, my love. But the Queen needed us later on, we thought about it to take you along with us, but even the town was in a crisis. So against our wishes we let you behind with Delia. We should have known better." said Marion sighing sadly.

'Dad sacrificed himself in the tree of life and I was left me with Delia and here we are after so long time again together as a family.' says Ash a little sarcastic.

They all looked at Ash, because he was struggling with his inner feelings. Deep inside he was not angry with his parents, but he felt uncomfortable with the memories where Delia and also those where his friends were in. Those memories were like nightmares to him; even when he is awake those images were haunting him. He sighed deeply; he wanted his parents to understand.

"Dad, Mom, you guys don't need to feel sorry. I'm not mad at you dad, what happens to Delia and others are still in my memory. Even when I'm awake I remember. And I'm seriously going crazy. Sorry I say the truth but I am a loser, I'm not worth it." says Ash quietly.

They all stood in silence, Ash's parents looked intently at their son, they knew that there was much to do to restore the confidence in Ash himself, because the dignity of Ash was the lowest as it could get. There would be so much to be done to ease the pain of Ash, so his mother directly asks _the_ question.

"Ash love, tell me honestly; when did you started hurting yourself." Marion asked seriously to her son.

Ash sighed deeply, for he knew that his mother this question was set, and looks after his father and not the Pokemon also curious about his answer, so he decided not to tell the truth.

"The truth is … I … do not remember when started with that that such." said Ash extremely nervous.

There was a silence, they understood some of it. They knew that Ash was bypassing things that was bad, that meant it really hurt to talk about it. While Marion as a mother knew or at least provided it that her son did chose to say nothing about it, but she wanted him to tell his past and that would ensure that he was doing to recover.

"Ash my dear not me hear well, or not understand, I know since when hurt you yourself, and between you and me you remember truth." said Marion staring at Ash.

Ash sigh deeply, his mother is not going to rest until she knows the truth, so this time, he decided to tell the truth to his mother, no matter how painful it was for him to remember that awful day.

"Since I was 7 years old, Delia began to beat me. It was after school back in Pallet, I had an incident with Gary. She did not let me explain what happened and you could already imagine what happened next." Ash whispered.

Again silence invaded the place, 6 years ... 6 years that Ash was beaten by Delia and that he hurt himself. This would certainly take longer than they thought. Even the betrayal of his "friends" made it even stronger than before. Sir Aaron analyzed the aura of his son once more, but despite knowing who his real parents are; his aura was still surrounded by darkness, but not as strong as before. Yes Ash was recovering, but the confidence of the young trainer came first.

"Ash I have a proposal for you, I hope you accept it, because it would be very useful for you and the Pokemon."

"What is it dad? And in which way could it help me and my Pokemon." asked Ash with curiosity.

"I think … it is time to help you to become a aura guardian, I think it is time you also learned to use your powers as well." says Sir Aaron.

"HUHHHHHH?" yelled Ash and the Pokemon at once.

**To be continued...**


	9. The Pokemon's Plan Ash's resolve return

**Beta reader: **A.M.P 1008

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Pokemon, I only own the story.**

**Chapter 9:** The Pokemon's Plan. Ash's resolve returns

* * *

In the Kingdom Unova:

There was a silence in the room. One would have expected of Ash, but, they did not expect this from Sir Aaron. Ash had quickly decided to focus on becoming an Aura Guardian, primarily because he's Sir Aaron's son. Marion did not know if she had to accept that her husband would coach her son. As a mother, she thought that Ash was not ready to be an Aura Guardian like his father, but Ash had already chosen, although she does not like it or accept it. Perhaps with the training, patience and the company of the Pokemon and his father, there may be a small sign of change in Ash. It may help them to recover from his trauma he received from the past 6 years with Delia and what his "friends" have done to him. Ash will certainly not know what to think of all this, especially with what happened. Between his relationship with Delia, the betrayal of Brock and others, combined with his crushing defeat against Paul, it was a lot to deal with, especially if it all happened all at once. Ash was unsure of the situation of the world, but seeing all his Pokémon friends, plus the genuine concern of his father, it had helped Ash come out of his depression, if only a little bit. Ash had always dreamed of learning aura since the first time he had to deal with it, but he felt strange, because it's not every day that the last Aura Guardian teaches aura control and certainly if it's your own father. It would be good for their new and old bond to strengthen, but his father wanted to clarify a few things that he made the wrong assumptions.

"I hope that your sure that you want to teach me, because I'm not exactly a good student" Ash said staring at his father

"I will tell you why I know that I want to train you. Aura will help you see what is inside you, whether it is good or bad, it is useful both individually, and to Pokemon."

"That would've been useful to have before, because then I would've seen what Brock and the others thought about me so that I could have foreseen it." said Ash totally amazed by what his father told him.

"Ash, you look now at the ordinary world, but there are images that cannot be seen with the naked eye. Aura will help you see what cannot be seen, and finally, you will be able to talk to your Pokemon in their own language." said Sir Aaron smiling to Ash.

"But dad, I talk to my Pokemon, unless you mean... Ahhhhhhhh that I can completely understand their language," said a really excited Ash.

"Exactly. You may not know it Ash, but at a young age, you had the ability to feel emotions of your Pokemon without understanding their language. It's amazing to have those skills, but if you deal with the aura around you, then you can talk to Pikachu and other Pokemon as you do now with the Legendary Pokemon." Sir Aaron explained.

"WOW! Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, if I do what my father says, then, I'll be able to talk to you more formally. You think that I can do it?" asked Ash staring at Pikachu and other Pokemon.

"Pika pika pika pika pikapi" (Ash, it's good that you try, but you have always understood us. But, it would be nice if you understand your language) said Pikachu smiling at his friend.

Charizard let out a sries of growls and roars, which Ash somehow understood (Ash, it would be easier to tell you how hard it is, at this time in the sanctuary).

"Bulba sar bulba bulbasurrrr." (And we hope that we can tell you what we all have done in the laboratory of Professor Oak).

"Squirtle squi squirtle rtle." (And I may I ask what I want most in life … a party) Squirtle said smiling as always.

With the exception of Marion, everyone else, including Ash, sighed deeply. Anything can happen on Earth, and Squirtle will remain the same for Ash. It's good that the Pokemon all have chosen a new life, as Charizard, Squirtle and Pidgeot, along with the Pokemon who remained at the laboratory of the professor, who were still loyal to him. Ash may have been thinking too much about the proposal from his father, because he thought that perhaps it was time for a new Ash, because he couldn't continue living this way. He could no longer escape his nightmares. It was time to face reality once and for all, and he hoped that his parents and his Pokemon will support him, but he had to tell Squirtle something.

"Say Squirtle you are the perfect example of what my father said before, I don't need to translate your language, to know that you what to have a party." said Ash smiling at Squirtle.

"Squirtle squi squirtle rtle." (This is why you were chosen Ash. You are a true genius. That is why I love you Ash) said Squirtle hugging Ash.

"It would not hurt my love. It would be especially good for the mind, and there is a reason to celebrate, because we have to celebrate that we are back together, and your Pokemon are no exception." said Marion smiling sweetly to Ash.

Ash was speechless, he was not in the mood for a party, but seeing the sweet face of his mother would make it impossible to say no to her, but his father said something first.

"Sorry son, but when your mother gives that look, nobody can resist." Sir Aaron said quietly to Ash.

"I have to admit, that is true." said Ash muttering to himself. His father was right, his mother looked almost like an angel, so he had no choice but to accept, but the reason that the real family is together is something that counts. "Okay mom, just a small gathering," Ash said sighing deeply.

"Yay!" You will see my love, that you will not regret it. Now, I am going to look for Chansey. You stay here, and you will see and feel a bit little better, I promise." Marion said smiling happily at Ash and immediately went looking for Chansey, in order to take care for her child and his Pokemon.

'Well, I hope so" Ash said to his mother and then looked to his father.

"Pop, tell me when we are going to train." Ash asked while smiling at his father.

The Pokemon were pleasantly surprised that Ash decides to train with his father. They knew very well that the exercise would do him good, while Sir Aaron thought exactly the same. Maybe in Ash's head, they could see what he went through for years, without the help of Sir Aaron and Marion.

"Ash, do you really want to train with me? I don't want to put a lot pressure on you, since you are still young." Sir Aaron said seriously.

"Dad, I will not lie to you. You must understand that I don't feel good. I'm still much the same as before, but I want this. I want to learn about my powers, namely the control of them and how I can communicate with my Pokemon, so let me at least try. "

"Well... alright then. Your training will start after the party, but this is not any training Ash. It is a very strong workout that combines the physical and mental aspects of the body."

"Don't worry about that dad. I know I must give it my all, ever since that happened." Ash sighed deeply.

Sir Aaron and the Pokemon decided to ignore Ash's comment. They were aware that the path to recovering for Ash began. But what Sir Aaron wondered is would his son be mentally stability be able to give it it's all? Something deep down inside told him that this might not end well.

* * *

In Sinnoh Pokemon Center:

Since Arceus visited Brock and the others, there was no peace in the group, except for Max. The others knew what Arceus was talking about with that threat, that something would happen if they would cross the Chosen, and apparently Ash was alive, something they did not expect. They thought that finally, they were free from Ash for good. From out of Professor Oak's lab, they had received word that he wasn't in Pallet. He wasn't there, and nowhere else on the planet. He was gone from the planet. So they decided to think or guess where Ash could be.

"Is it possible for a person to just disappear like that?" asked Misty in a frustrated tone.

"It's been almost a month since he disappeared, and so far there is no trace of him or Pikachu." said Dawn in a tone of despair.

"I think that Ash would rather prefer it if he wasn't found. We have a big problem on our hands. Arceus says it is our fault that Ash is gone." Brock said seriously.

"But if you think about Brock, Ash hasn't heard us or seen us during our meeting with Paul for his battle against him." May said concerned.

"May, I don't think so, but somehow Arceus knew of Ash's disappearance. It's like he is plays with us." Brock sighed deeply.

"In any case, it's not worth pursuing that idiot. If Arceus knows of his demise, I would not believe that guys." Max says more "innocent" than ever.

"For God's sake Max you need to understand something once and for all! Arceus is the god of Pokemon, if he wants to destroy us, he can use our own Pokemon to do that. And you know how Piplup and the Pokemon acted against us." Dawn said in an angry tone against

"Dawn is right little brother." May continued "Ash is the Chosen One, so what Dawn said about our Pokemon are on his side are true. If they know that the Chosen One is betrayed, guess what they will do Max.' May says furious.

"They will destroy us."

"But there's more Max. You know what this means for Dawn and your sister. They can't compete in contests because Piplup and Pokemon won't listen, they won't do anything." Brock said seriously.

"Sorry guys, I didn't think that Ash was so important. But, again that was also the case in the beginning and now we know nothing about him and Pikachu."

They were all in agreement, but none of them had an idea where Ash was.

Meanwhile, in a forest nearby a meeting was held by the Pokemon of Brock and the others, the meeting was led by Dawn's Pokemon, Piplup. They were gathered about the Chosen One, who was betrayed. It's clear that Dawn and the others were not aware that all Pokemon on the planet, including themselves, knew what exactly happened to Ash, and that they knew the whereabouts of him, and they would ensure that in any way possible they didn't find him.

"Piplup lup lup pip pip" (We all know why we are here. We cannot let those people find the Chosen One, for no one in the world must know where Ash is.) said Piplup seriously to the other Pokemon.

"Bun bun buneary eary Buneary" (But Piplup what can we do, if we are with those traitors.) said Buneary staring at Piplup.

"Croak cro cro croak Croagunk gunk." (What we can do is; we pretend we are on their side, so we can observe them up close. So what do you think of that idea?)

And everyone was surprised that Croagunk just came up with an idea. The idea looked good and maybe, that was the only option they had to protect them against Ash. Especially now, since Piplup knew what Dawn was capable of. Her "beloved" Paul had completely destroyed Ash. That was something that was bad for the world. If these traitors even touched a single hair of the Chosen One, they would defend him against them. Croagunk was smiling evilly, because the idea was more than good. Dawn and May, they would pay the price for what they did to Ash. If Ash couldn't make his dream of becoming a Pokemon master come true, what would you think about those two with their dream of becoming Top-Coordinators.

"Piplup pip lup piplup lup piplup" (Croagunk that idea is great! That's what we'll do. We will do our best to get as far as possible at the Grand Festival, but when we are in the finals, we lose on purpose.) said Piplup grinning.

"Pachirisu pa iris chirisu." (Aha those two still criticize Ash, they will soon know how that feels. I can imagine the faces of them already, but we must first find out if Ash is okay.)

"Sudowoodo su do sudo woodo wo do" (First we know where he is. His aura is still low, but if anything happened we would immediately sense it. I think that he is physically fine, but his aura is low. It is possible that the previous Ash won't return.) Sudowoodo said sighing deeply.

"Buneary .. Buneary .. Buneary .. Buneary .. Buneary .. Buneary." (Well then we do what Croagunk suggested, and we keep these miserable fools around us, so we can prevent them any movement against our Chosen One. As they say you have to keep your friends close but your enemies closer.) Buneary said staring at the other Pokemon.

And so it was upon this little meeting they decided that Croagunk's idea was going to be used. They would keep Dawn and the others close to them to monitor what they were planning. So, with something planned ahead of those traitors, are there any possible ways to stop their plans when they go looking for Ash.

* * *

Back to Unova:

Well, there was also a small meeting with Ash. Squirtle sighed heavily as he saw Ash's self-esteem had seen better days. The boy who laughed a lot was almost impossible for him now. His mind was still trying to process what has happened with Brock and the others, his relationship with Delia, and there was his defeat against Paul. It was not clear why every fight with Paul included the lives of his Pokemon. Ash sighed deeply as he thought about Paul's Pokemon. He realized that his life was worth risking for Pikachu and the other Pokemon. He thought it was not fair for them, but Paul knew he wanted to make them only more powerful and they are suffering for that. Paul knew that misery will not just disappear and that it's something that Ash will never forget. So he decided to join his Pokemon and the Legendary Pokemon to hold a personal conversation. He saw his parents in the neighborhood. He laughed, and he even smiled. Now he finally has a family of 3 in his life. After talking with his Pokemon, he would try to enjoy the party.

"Well Pikachu, I want to ask you, Infernape, Gliscor, Staraptor, Buizel and Torterra something." said Ash seriously.

"Pika pika pikapi." (Ash what do you want to ask?) said Pikachu confused.

"I thought about my fight with Paul, and I realized that their powers surpassed us during the battle. So, can honestly tell me if you are angry with me?"

"Pikapi pikapika pikapika." (If you ask me, I have always supported you Ash. Besides I know because I do I'm definitely not mad at you Ash.) said Pikachu smiling.

"Staraptor star tor rap staraptor." (Pikachu is right Ash, you do not want your Pokemon to get hurt like the Pokemon of Paul, and therefore, we cannot be angry at you.) said Staraptor in accordance with Pikachu.

"Infernape nape infer nape infernape." (I have to admit that at first I was upset, but honestly I could not hurt my own friends.)

"I am glad to hear that guys, because if not ... but I want to face again Paul." said quietly Ash.

All Pokemon remained silent because they knew that Ash had every right to face Paul again. So waiting for the still to pass, but perhaps there was more than he meant by that, and they were right. They turned to Ash.

"Right now I can't beat him perfectly, but this is not about me, but about you guys. I can't allow the memories of him mistreating his Pokemon just like that. That's why I will train with my father."

"Ash whatever you are planning to do, know that you have us all with you. We are here for you." said Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, thank you for everything you and the others did for me while I was sick, but I want to ask you something. Are you, as Legendary Pokemon, willing to help train my Pokemon?" asked Ash staring at the legendary.

And everybody could now decide what they wanted to do, because Arceus released them from their obligations. If they knew Ash as well as they believed, he would defeat his enemies in a battle. Lugia decided to speak for everyone about their decision.

"Chosen One, it would be more than an honor for us to fight with you. I've said it before, you always will be the Chosen One."

"Thank you guys, I don't want to force anything, but I'm glad that I also want help in this. But first, I have to train with my dad. I will release my true power, control my aura, and so we will train together." said Ash smiling at his Pokemon.

"We know that you will be able to take care of us Ash. You will first train with your father, and then learn to fight with us." said Mew at smiling Ash.

At that time Sir Aaron and Marion approached them and Marion was the first to speak.

"I apologize to you love." said Marion in a sorry tone.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" asked Ash confused by his mother.

"Because I know you are not yet in a party mood my prince, but I thought it would be good for you." said Marion smiling Ash.

"No need to apologize mom. At first, I wasn't in the mood for anything. But now, I'll enjoy this party. Let's go guys or Squirtle will be the only one who will have fun." said Ash smiling happily leaving his parents totally surprised.

"Lucario, can you tell me about my son? Not that I'm complaining that his aura is starting to shine again." asked Sir Aaron staring Lucario.

"Let us say master, Ash is tired of suffering. He is ready master. I am sure he will be a wonderful Aura Guardian. I'm going with him to enjoy the party." said Lucario as he ran to Ash and others.

Sir Aaron and Marion smiled as they both saw that Ash enjoyed being with his Pokemon. Sir Aaron thought that Ash's training to be an aura guardian was about to begin, without knowing it would change many things about Ash. He will become a new person. His enemies will wish in the future that they had not made him so. The hidden power inside of him will change the world drastically, thanks to those who have betrayed him, the Prince of Pokemon.

**To be continued...**


	10. A Prophecy and pain revealed

**AN 1: Due to the number of this story is getting marked as a favorite or as followed. I thought I would do but a new chapter.**

**AN 2: And by the way, I have reloaded chapter 1 of F.L.t.D (From Light to Darkness)**

**AN 3: And do not forget to vote on the poll on my profile.**

**AN 4: Ash will pay a visit to Alto Mare soon. (Chapter …)**

**(Did you really think that I will tell you when Ash will visit Alto Mare… Hahahahahahahaha)**

**New story idea note: I am thinking that I will start a new story. It will be in the beginning AshxDawn and AshxMay and later in the story with a few more girls.**

**Beta reader: **Looking for new one! (Looking for one that has time for beta reading)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Pokemon, I only own this story.**

**Chapter 10:** A Prophecy and past pain revealed.

* * *

In Unova:

After what seemed like a year, Ash was really enjoying the meeting he had with his parents and his Pokemon. He knows that he was facing the training of his life, and he knows that he has to heal the wounds in his soul, it is ironically because he has to face them. A re-look in the past is not something that he feels ready to live yet, but Ash knows if he did, he will never be the same as again. He thinks that his Pokemon, and especially Pikachu and his parents all hope that with the training, that that will help recover him. But the thing is that he knows that he will ever again be the same as ever. Ash smiled sarcastically, to think that he is now in the place Mewtwo was first, there is an exception that is, he only trust his parents. Ash trusts no people, even the legendary Pokemon do not trust people anymore. Ash wanted to find a way to destroy those who have destroyed him, to begin with, of course, Paul. Ash shook his head mentally, he cannot lie to himself, because then he would have the same scum, which does everything to win. Meanwhile Sir Aaron sigh deeply, he felt aura of his son, full of feelings and they are not the positive one, there was confusion in Ash's mind, he did not know what to do with his life. And Sir Aaron did not know whether the training could recover Ash, but he remained confident that he remained strong.

'Ash, my son, are you ready?' says Sir Aaron staring at Ash.

'Dad, I am ready, because I cannot escape my fate in every form.' says Ash as he sighed deeply.

'Excuse me, but do you really think that Ash is in form for your workout, Sir Aaron?' says Lucario concerned about Ash.

'Lucario honestly, you know as my apprentice that mental power training is extremely important, and we both know how Ash's mind is right now.'

'Hé I'm here, do not talk as if not even exist. And I know better how I am and I am still wanted to do the training.' says Ash a little upset that his father and Lucario do not take he into account.

'Sorry' say Sir Aaron and Lucario.

'Well, this is good that you are worried about me, but you do not have to be worried about me, but I'm ready for this training. ... Dad, I'm the Chosen One, I want to protect the Pokemon because I do that for them and mine.' says Ash seriously.

'My dear we are your parent so it is a part of the job to be worried about you. If you are not fully prepared we will not move forward with the training. But it is the first step to your recovery, you will maybe to see it with the naked eye, you will gradually feel better later. Just trust in yourself, the rest comes after that.' Marion says while smiling at her son.

'Mama I do not know if I had it seen like that, but you're right I need to improve if I do not that then I will not feel different. And I do not wanted to stay the same forever, thanks for that boost, mom.' Ash says while smiling happily at his mother.

'When you are ready love, well I leave to your father. And Aaron please do not be so hard on him.' Marion says staring at her husband.

'Sorry dear, but I cannot promise anything, even I am not sure, if Ash can handle my training, only the Pokemon and I will be with him, but otherwise only Ash, must decide what he want to do.' says Sir Aaron sigh deeply.

'I already knew that, but if something will happen to him, I cannot forget myself or you Aaron. So I will be watching everything, and when I said everything I meant everything, understood.' says Sir strongly Marion Aaron and Ash at a time.

Both Sir Aaron and Ash got a lump in their throat when Marion gave that firm gaze, they knew that no good comes of it, Sir Aaron knew that all too well. Eventually they run risks, Sir Aaron asks Ash along with the Pokemon to follow him, because they go to the place were Ash will be trained as an aura guardian.

* * *

In the laboratory of Professor Oak:

After his visit, Professor Oak came back to his laboratory and asked both Gary and Tracey, to leave him alone. The professor's conversation with Delia, the professor was very surprised at what has been happening and there was undoubtedly a connection with the disappearance of his apprentice Ash. Meanwhile his grandson and his assistant did not understand why the professor wanted to be alone, but they had the feeling that his visit to Delia's house was nothing cozy, there was something between them, but they thought at the time that was better to ignore it, so with nothing to say or do, they left the professor alone in the lab thinking what happened to the woman who was once cheerful, quality and kind, but she was now totally different, a cold, cruel, ruthless woman. The professor now knows that Ash is not Delia's child, but he asks himself of Ash aware is of this secret, but maybe Delia had held it for herself, making it almost impossible for Ash to now about this secret. The professor is starting to get curious if there is a connection, between Ash's disappears, the disappears of the legendary Pokemon and the disobedience of the Pokemon from Pokemon trainer.

"Maybe it's time to investigate more about you Ash, something tells me you are more than Chosen One. The Pokemon not listen to their trainers, and the legends have disappeared from their places of origin and I have the feeling that they are with you, something is going wrong here and I'll find what it is." says Professor Oak mentally to himself.

Therefore, the professor decided to delete the image of the now Delia Ketchum and decided to concentrate on the legend of the Chosen one. The professor has a hunch, that there is more to this legend and it will definitely connect with Ash and it maybe will give him the answers to some of his questions.

* * *

Back to Unova:

Ash, Sir Aaron and the other Pokemon, after leaving the sanctuary. Sir Aaron leaded them, to an unknown corridor, both Ash and the Pokemon sighed deeply, the place was really large. It is although almost one week that Ash and Pikachu got away from Ash's supposed friends, it was rather uncomfortable, but the discomfort was "comfortable". Ash never thought he would live in a place like this and that his real parents were really the people that he always wanted in your life. Ash admire his father from the moment he find out of the legend of the great Sir Aaron, and his mother's smile was a smile that gave Ash a warm feeling, his real mother was not only beautiful, but she also has courage, determination, and she also has a heart of gold, that Delia never had. The relation he had with his foster mother were not exactly very encouraging to say, Pikachu and other Pokemon noticed the uneasiness of Ash, but decided to remain silent. Only Sir Aaron knows how to get Ash's mind restored from all the damage that has done to Ash. Pikachu and the other Pokemon know that with the help of Sir Aaron, Ash, their friend and protector will be fine. It might take days, weeks, months or even years, but the Pokemon can wait faithfully until Ash is recovered from all the damage. As Ash, the Pokemon and Sir Aaron finally reached their destination, the same place which Ash will be trained to be an aura guardian. As the doors open, everyone was surprised to see the large room but there was nothing, but then absolutely nothing in the room. Ash and the Pokemon ask to themselves what was so special about this room, while Sir Aaron smiled intensive to himself, after all this is the perfect place for his child to train his aura powers and also let him know and learn about his true powers as the Chosen One. So, this room will be the perfect to train Ash's power.

'I guess this was not what you expected Ash.'

'Pap, well if I am very honest with you, I expected something else, not just an empty room.' says Ash confused.

'Ash it maybe a simple room for the view of normal human beings, but not for aura guardians as me and soon you too.'

'How? I do not understand, in my opinion it is just a single room, unless there is more than it seems.'

'There is more indeed more to this room, so let me explain Ash. As I said aura is the essence that all humans have, but we develop some more than others.'

Ash said nothing, because Ash was fascinated by the explanation of his father. As long as Sir Aaron saw Ash smile with interest, he knows that Ash wanted to know everything about aura, so he decided to continue with his explanation.

'People who developed aura, can perceive the emotions of other people who are close to us or not, it is like being psychic, but it goes beyond Ash. We can enter the minds of people, in their deepest dreams and can even create our own world as a kind of mental map.'

'It means that we can create something in this room.' says Ash amazed.

'It is Ash but you still are not able to do that, but I'll give you an example of what you can do in this room.' says Sir Aaron while smiling at Ash.

Sir Aaron release his aura, the aura was so pure, transparent, and extremely powerful. Ash was more than surprised by the power of his father, thanks to Lucario and Queen Ilene, he knows about his father's powers, but seeing it with his own eyes was something else and the other Pokemon with the exception of the legendary were also impressed. As Ash and the Pokemon saw the room transforming, it give them the idea that they were not even in the castle anymore, as the light vanishes. It was for Ash and the Pokemon like they were in another place, they were now in a beautiful garden, this was one of the most beautiful places that Ash have seen, the first was the sanctuary, when Ash looked at his father, Ash saw that he was deep in thought.

'WOW dad it is really beautiful here. But what is with this place dad, do you perhaps know this place?' says Ash as he stares at his father.

'This place is where I met your mother… and this is also where you were created Ash ... this is your real home.' says Sir Aaron sighing sadly.

Except for Lucario, Mew and Celebi, everyone was really surprised to know that they were precisely in place were Ash was make in. Ash was pleasantly surprised, the place where his parents met each other was really very beautiful. This place had an aura of peace and quiet, Ash sighed sadly he would like to be born there, to live there, but he knew the answer why that did not happen, but Ash heard that his father was sad while he spoke about the garden.

'Thank you very much dad, I see how difficult it must be for you, after all this place means a lot to you and mom.' says Ash smiling at his father.

'It is Ash, but now it's time to return and I want you to try to do the same.'

'But you told me it was unable to do that.' says Ash surprised by his dad.

'Well you can do that, I will tell you how. You need to focus on the memories you have, no matter how good or bad they are. You just need to focus on them and release them as I did, creating a replica like the garden from your mother and me.'

At this time the room returned back to completely empty, then Ash started to meditate deeply on how to release his aura. It was not so easy as he saw his father to it, although he had being warned that if he concentrated his mind on the memories they all will run free. Ash knows that all those memories are the ones that causes his mind damage and that they were the dark ones.

Suddenly the room was covered completely dark black, and the temperature was changed to chilling cold neither Pikachu and the others could believe that this image of terror and horror is a memory from Ash's mind. Sir Aaron was thinking like them, he knows that his child's mind was damaged, but he thought that it would not be this bad, this memory of Ash showed nothing. Then they suddenly heard screams, they then turned to where to cries came from and they were shocked at what they see. They see a younger Ash, screaming in pain. Ash which seems to be 7 years old, and his body is bloody from the beating you just received, it was terrified while they watch the woman that is in front of them…

'I hope it is the last time that you disobey me Ash, otherwise you know what will happen.' says Delia Ketchum as she stares coldly at Ash.

After the woman left, the young Ash curled up to a corner of the wall, and then he started to cry loudly. While Sir Aaron and the Pokemon could only watch helplessly to the scene, they never thought of that Ash had to live through at so young age, then the scene changed, it was a tangling between Ash and Gary.

'You will see, I am going to beat you Gary.' says Ash really annoyed by Gary.

'You think that will happen ... I will never be beaten ... hahahaha not even with a Pokemon.' says Gary as he smiling maliciously.

'I thought that we were friends.'

'Please do not fool me, me your friend, do not make me laugh, you are already defeated.'

And so this was Ash's first defeated by Gary Oak. Pikachu now understood perfectly, why Ash had an obsession to defeated Gary. They were first good friends until Gary totally forgot about his friendship with Ash, leaving Ash even more alone. Sir Aaron felt deep down various sensations, one was guilt, because he left his only son alone with those people, and also because he has to suffer at so early age. But the other part Sir Aaron was the pride to Ash, his son has yet shown them unconditional love, the Pokemon and anyone else who needed it, even to the people who betrayed him. And speaking of that, the scene changes yet again, in the Ash could be seen to have a fight with his first travel companion.

'It is amazing how you can call yourself a Pokemon trainer Ash, if it so hard for you to defeat the gym leaders.'

'But they are not leaders for nothing, Misty. I give my best in every battle and you that.' says Ash upset about the suitability of Misty.

'Giving your best effort is not everything Ash, you have to give everything, winning is all what matters, the rest is a side issue.' says Misty firmly.

'That is crazy, because risking the lives of Pikachu and the others Pokemon is something that I will not do to win Misty. I may be super confident, and you can think want you like about me Misty, but I will never, but then never, will risk the lives of my Pokemon for my personal benefit.' says Ash while staring at Misty.

'Then you will never be a master Pokemon.' Misty says almost whispering to herself.

But unfortunately Ash heard it, and he thinks that Misty is wrong, so he decided to leave after all that was nothing to do.

Pikachu was surprised to see this scene, after all he was not there when Ash and Misty fought, because if he had known about that fight, then Misty would not be alive at that time, he would have electrocuted her. Pikachu cannot believe that the betray begin then already, and so several scenes were showed with each of those traitors. Then another scene then appears, and it was a moment that destroyed the love that Ash felt for someone.

A cheerful Ash came out of a jewelry store with a necklace in his hand, he was very happy to think of the person who would give this necklace to.

'I hope you like this necklace Dawn, when I give it to you, I will tell you how I feel about you.' muttered Ash to himself.

Ash was very happy to tell Dawn how he feels about her, it was the first time Ash was in love, that made him very nervous, but something happened… Ash saw Dawn kissing with a guy, he first did not recognized him. Then Ash was in totally shock, because the guy was nobody more and nobody else then his archrival Paul.

'I guess I was never good enough for her, I guess Paul is better than me.' says Ash very sad.

And so without Dawn noticing his presence, he ran away quickly. Ash wanting to get away, but he never suspecting, that during that time his real suffering was about to begin.

Sir Aaron and all the Pokemon were speechless. Pikachu was even more than furious before, first Misty and now Dawn, he did not know exactly which of those two he will electrocuted first. As he find them, those two will wish that they never had done that, that is something that Pikachu sweared to himself. And they will pay for their treachery, he will take care of that. But things get complicated, when the aura energy of the Ash was spiraling out of control, the room was shaking like an earthquake was happening that the same room.

'Dad help me! … What is happening?! … Ahhhhhhh!' screams Ash aloud.

'Ash calm down, you should try to control your aura.' says Sir Aaron trying to help his child.

'I cannot control it dad! … I feel like I am losing it! … Ahhhhh!' says Ash right before he loses his consciousness.

'Ashhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Sir Aaron and Pokemon say at a time.

They surrounded Ash, Sir Aaron sighed deeply again. The temperature decreased in Ash again, he had to take him immediately to his room. Sir Aaron did not know how Marion would react, when she sees he sick again. But what was certain is that he had to train Ash, because now he knows that his son has even more aura powers, but it was a miracle that he did not destroy the room. Sir Aaron was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost did not feel the presence of Lucario that was by his side.

'Master despite what just happened, are you still planning to train Ash?' says Lucario staring at his teacher.

'Lucario, I am more determined than ever to teach my son. You saw those pictures that were in his mind. His power is there, and then it just stopped, as if the flow was interrupted. It was ones clear that it was possible from his mind to recover completely, but now it might take more time, after what we have seen.'

Lucario and the other Pokemon followed Sir Aaron, who had picked up Ash to take his to his room to rest and recover from what he went through. His training will definitely be harder than they all thought. While Ash was carried to his room, the Pokemon felt the presence of three other legends, this time it were the Gratitude Pokemon, The Master of Space and the Master of Time.

The Gratitude Pokemon is a small, hedgehog-like creature. Her body is pure white. Her back is covered with green fur and has a pink flower with two leaves on each side of her head, which resembles the Gracidea flower, several Gracidea-like flowers also appear on her back whenever it feels comfortable, but when she senses an impending danger, she rapidly hides her back. Her legs are short and her underside is plump.

The Master of Space looks like a dinosaur, he is similar to the Master of Time, though it seems to be based on a theropod, the bipedal carnivorous dinosaurs. His body is mainly a shade of light purple, although he has stripes and markings of a darker shade and a grayish-colored arm underside and waist. He has round purple-striped plates on his shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in his back. His arms have somewhat gauntlet-like extended formations and a purple band of coloration at the wrist. He has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of his head that extends to his wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of his jaw, and a powerful tail.

The Master of Time is a sauropod-like Pokemon. He is mainly dark blue with some gray metallic portions, such as his chestplate, which has a diamond in the center. He also has various light blue stripes. He has a fin-like structure on his back and a crest on his head, resembling a dinosaur. He also has two horns on top of his head, two fang-like horns around his mouth, three spines on the back of his neck, long claws, and a short tail. The wing-like structure on his back can be used to focus the flow of time.

Mew was the first one how spoke…

'Hey guys, what was it with the delay?'

'Sorry Mew, but it was Shaymin because she was not so sure if she wanted to come.' says Palkia while staring at Shaymin.

'Well, I am sorry. … Because I do not deserve to be here after choosing Dawn over Ash.'

'Do not Shaymin, I do not what happened between you and my son, but knowing my son, he does not store any grudge to you.' says Sir Aaron as he smiled at Shaymin.

'Yes, but he is the Chosen One … I do not wanted it to be unfair.' says Shaymin sighing sadly.

'Well Shaymin if you want to fix your mistake, this is the perfect time. All our choices are alike, we cannot leave Ash this time.'

'Celebi is right, I am now here with Ash, and I choose to protect his life with my life if that is necessary.'

And so again resumed their way to Ash's room, with Sir Aaron still carrying the still unconscious Ash, with all of them with the same thing on their minds, what they have seen what Ash that to live through whit Delia and his supposed friends.

* * *

And again back to the laboratory of Professor Oak:

Meanwhile Professor Oak was walked like crazy in his laboratory, he was still searching of answer concerning the legend of the Chosen One. He knows that his apprentice Ash Ketchum is precisely the one. He has read the top to the bottom throughout the history of the Orange Islands, where Ash stopped the battle between the legendary Pokemon, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, along with the help of Lugia, the Pokemon of the seas. He had also read about his adventure in Alto Mare, where he almost lost his life to protect the lives of Latios and Latias. How Ash stopped the battle between Palkia, Dialga and Darkrai and how Ash stopped Celebi while she was possessed by the Dark Ball that Iron-Masked Marauder used. The professor finally smiled internally, Ash had done so such things for the Pokemon that he deserves the title of Chosen One. Was the professor was getting really tired, he fell almost in sleep when between the papers an ancient scroll called his the attention.

'I wonder what is this.' muttered the professor to himself. He decided to open the scroll, and what was written on the scroll was a prophecy but it was not relating to the Chosen One but to the legendary Prince of Pokemon.

'_The hour is coming, as the world will change, as people that he trusted betrayed him. The pain and the elements that fill the world, wind, fire, water and the other different elements will unite in him. Evil is on earth in different sizes and formats, and only one person can stop them. The young man who lived in a hell, will rise from the shadows with a reborn pure heart filled with goodness for those how are worthy of it. With faithful Pokemon on his side, these Pokemon will protect and look after him until the end of time. But he will come with one purpose and that is to bring justice to those who hurt and betrayed him. The awakening of the Prince of Pokemon comes closer with each day that pass and no one can stop him from awakening his power. He is the savoir of humanity, and the protector of the Pokemon, the Prince of Pokemon.'_

The professor wanted to sleep, but after what he had read he was left wide awake. The professor was shocked by the writing that he found on the scroll, there was someone that was even more important than Ash, and that someone was also more powerful than his protégé. The professor believed that the Pokemon were faithful to Ash, with this information obtained from the scroll further questions began to fill his mind, the professor was now more than none determined to reveal the whole mystery of this new mystery, the mystery of the legendary Prince of Pokemon.

But what Professor Oak did not know, is that the truth of the legendary Prince of Pokemon, was before his eyes. Now while people continue to live their normal lives, the legendary prince will wake up one day, and when he does that it will be felt on the earth. The prince will seek justice for himself, and he will prepare himself for the fight of his life, that can determined the fate of both humanity and Pokemon.

**To be continued...**


End file.
